


Lojinha da Esquina

by magalud



Series: Martha Scott [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape é obrigado a ir para o mundo trouxa e lá encontra coisas que jamais imaginou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuga de Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

> Capítulo 1

__

Capítulo 1

Fuga de Azkaban

O dia estava provando ser dos mais agitados na prisão de Azkaban, para onde criminosos do mundo bruxo eram levados. Gritos e correria movimentavam o grande castelo que ocupava uma ilha diminuta.

\- Ele está fugindo!

\- Rápido! Não deixem que ele escape!

\- Soem o alarme!

Felizmente, não lhe tinham tirado a varinha. Foi graças a isso que a apontou para si mesmo e aplicou um Feitiço Desilusório, que o fez parecer fazer parte do meio ambiente, como um estranho camaleão.

E foi a última visão que tiveram dele. Graças ao feitiço, ele ficou como parte do cenário e pôde sair sorrateiramente. Assim que chegou a uma distância segura, Severo Snape aparatou para longe de seus perseguidores, que queriam trancafiá-lo em Azkaban.

Tudo tinha começado tão simples. Alvo Dumbledore lhe pedira para tentar obter informações de seguidores de Voldemort sobre seu próximo alvo. Para isso, ele teria que visitar alguns de seus antigos colegas comensais na prisão. Mas a coisa começara a ficar perigosa assim que ele pusera o pé em Azkaban. Algum carcereiro imbecil detectara a Marca Negra em sua pele e dera o alarme como se ele estivesse querendo provocar uma fuga em massa de Azkaban. Por alguns breves segundos, ele teve saudades do tempo em que os dementadores eram os guardas da prisão. Eles podiam ser criaturas tenebrosas, mas sabiam o seu lugar.

Snape pensou em voltar para Hogwarts e reclamar da confusão burocrática - contudo, ele viu os novos guardas de Azkaban cercando a escola. Obviamente, eles eram do tipo de prender primeiro e perguntar depois. Era provável que houvesse alertas por todo o mundo bruxo contra ele. Também era provável que Alvo estivesse reclamando para uma administração de poucos ouvidos. Ia durar algum tempo até que ele pudesse voltar em segurança. Maldita burocracia.

Nesse meio tempo, só o que ele precisava fazer era manter-se escondido e seguro. Mas obviamente ele estava sendo caçado. Ele teria que usar toda sua técnica e habilidade de espião para conseguir não ser pego. Sem mencionar a procura de abrigo e recursos. Onde ele poderia ficar e se manter sem que os guardas o encontrassem?

A amarga resposta lhe surgiu naturalmente: no mundo trouxa.

Não seria nada fácil. Em primeiro lugar, porque Severo Snape, mestre de Poções da Escola de Hogwarts, era um bruxo puro-sangue. Seu contato com trouxas era o mínimo possível. O mundo dessas criaturas não-mágicas era _terra incognita _para ele: um lugar desconhecido e francamente assustador, com todos aqueles mecanismos e aparelhos que os trouxas usavam para compensar a falta de magia.

Por outro lado, uma coisa o animava: ele podia contar com os trouxas para fechar os olhos para a magia ao redor dele. Era preciso um feitiço dançar nu na frente deles para que eles reconhecessem - e ainda assim eles o rotulavam de "fenômeno", "milagre" ou coisa que o valha. Não, ele provavelmente não teria problemas, se pudesse se manter discreto e incógnito, como um bom espião.

Uma base de apoio seria aconselhável. De imediato, ele descartou ficar na Mansão Grimmauld, a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Mesmo após a morte de seu último dono, Sirius Black, aquele seria um lugar muito óbvio para o procurarem. Não, ele precisaria criar outras opções.

Havia trouxas a quem ele podia recorrer: pais de alunos que tinham a ascendência bruxa mestiça. Ele se lembrou de Hermione Granger. Os pais dela eram trouxas legítimos. Talvez ele pudesse entrar em contato com eles. E grande parte de seus problemas acabaria.

Com aliados locais, ele teria mais facilidade em obter recursos. E ele se preocupava também com recursos financeiros. Ele não tinha dinheiro trouxa, e francamente não sabia como a moeda deles funcionava: na sua cabeça, havia uma grande confusão de libras esterlinas, pences e shillings. Os Granger seriam realmente muito úteis.

Trouxas úteis. Era um conceito totalmente alienígena para Snape.

Snape tentou mais uma vez, dessa vez mais alto.

\- Eu estou procurando pelos pais de Hermione Granger!

De novo, nada.

Ele sabia que aquele era o artefato trouxa para comunicação. Ele até sabia o nome - telefone, e não feletone, como dissera Rony Weasley -, mas a grande cabine vermelha no centro de Londres não lhe deu qualquer resposta.

E o pior: os trouxas que passavam pela rua o encaravam como se ele estivesse fazendo alguma coisa estranha. Muitos deles apontavam para Snape, que começou a ter o terrível pressentimento de que ele estava chamando a atenção.

Era a última coisa que ele queria.

Snape achou melhor misturar-se à multidão e pôs-se a andar, pensando no que faria em seguida. Foi quando viu uma placa numa pequena cabana numa movimentada esquina. Era um_ i _grande e dizia: INFORMAÇÕES.

Era isso que ele queria, informações. Ele se chegou à pequena cabana, que estava cheia de papéis e folderes coloridos.

\- Bom dia - disse um rapaz de óculos e um bottom que dizia INFORMAÇÕES. - Posso ajudar?

\- Sim, por favor. Eu procuro pelos pais de Hermione Granger. Ela é minha aluna.

\- O senhor já tentou o catálogo telefônico?

\- Telefone? Sim, eu tentei. Não obtive qualquer resposta.

\- E onde eles moram?

Ele começou a se irritar, e o tom dele ficou seco:

\- Se eu soubesse, não estaria perguntando a você. Que espécie de informações você dá?

\- Informações turísticas - Ele olhou para Snape de cima abaixo, ajeitando os óculos. - O senhor obviamente é estrangeiro.

\- Sim, eu... vim do norte.

O rapaz revirou os olhos:

\- Ah, um escocês. Isso explica muita coisa.

\- Você pode me ajudar ou não?

\- Sinceramente, não sei como. Esse quiosque fornece informações turísticas: isso significa as atrações mais interessantes de Londres, os museus, os passeios, os parques, como chegar lá, horários de metrô, qual o preço, a que horas abrem ou fecham. Não informações sobre pessoas.

\- E onde posso obter essas informações sobre pessoas?

\- Bom, normalmente o catálogo de telefones resolve esse problema. Mas como o senhor aparentemente não conseguiu, eu recomendo ir até a prefeitura e procurar os registros de cidadãos por endereço. O problema é que Londres não é uma cidade normal, com administração central. São vários bairros aglomerados, como Chelsea, East End, West End, Piccadilly, Wimbledon, Whitechapel...

Snape cerrou o cenho. Ser trouxa obviamente era mais complicado do que ele imaginava.

\- Mas acredito que pela Internet o senhor terá mais facilidade de encontrar o que procura.

\- Internet?

\- Sim. Basta teclar numa ferramenta de busca com as palavras-chave e a informação aparece.

Ora, quem diria. Esses trouxas tinham mágica, sim.

\- E onde posso encontrar essa Internet?

\- Agência do Correio de Sua Majestade. Tem uma ali adiante. Cinco quadras nessa direção. Não tem como errar.

\- Agradeço a... informação - ele riu e saiu.

O rapaz no quiosque de informações turísticas ficou por um longo tempo acompanhando o estranho homem de cabelos compridos e sobretudo preto que parecia ainda mais perdido do que um escocês normal.

Snape mais uma vez misturou-se ao burburinho de trouxas que entupiam as ruas. Ele sempre ficava tonto em cidades trouxas por causa do artefato infernal chamado automóvel. Os trouxas também tinham algo semelhante a Nôitibus, com dois andares e tudo, mas esses pareciam ser mais controlados. Ao menos os passageiros dentro deles não pareciam estar esverdeados, como os do Nôitibus.

Para Snape, atravessar uma rua era um exercício que requeria agilidade e muita sorte. Mais de uma vez, ele discretamente apontou a varinha para que o automóvel mais próximo diminuísse a velocidade. E então aconteceu: a polícia trouxa o chamou.

\- Com licença, senhor.

Snape encarou o guarda. Ele tinha um estranho chapéu alto e roupa preta com distintivos e insígnias.

\- O senhor me chamou?

\- Lamento, mas o senhor não pode atravessar neste lugar.

\- Não posso?

\- Atravessar fora da faixa o deixa sujeito a uma multa de cinco libras.

\- Então há lugares determinados para atravessar a rua?

O guarda o encarou:

\- O senhor é estrangeiro, não?

\- Sim, eu venho de... longe.

\- Com certeza. Precisa de alguma informação?

Snape hesitou por um segundo. Por algum motivo, ele não acreditou que o policial trouxa fosse capaz de lhe dizer onde ele poderia encontrar os Granger. Mas achou uma saída rapidamente:

\- Procuro uma agência de Correio Real para poder usar a Internet.

Aparentemente era a resposta certa, porque o guarda instantaneamente mudou de postura e explicou-lhe como chegar à tal agência de correio. Também lhe explicou como chegar à banca de informações mais próxima - que era nada menos do que o local de onde ele tinha acabado de sair.

Rapidamente, Snape agradeceu e atravessou a rua (no lugar indicado), misturando-se ao movimento intenso de trouxas. Viu mulheres trouxas em estranhas roupas levando seus filhos trouxinhas pela mão, espantou-se com velhos trouxas mais jovens porém mais alquebrados do que Dumbledore, ouviu artistas trouxas tocando em esquinas, encontrou garotas adolescentes trouxas em bandos que lembravam os alunos de Hogwarts. Foram cinco quadras muito interessantes.

Sem demora, o prédio vermelho chamou-lhe a atenção e ele entrou. Era amplo por dentro, quase como uma estação de trem, e havia um outro balcão de informações. Ele imaginou que trouxas ficassem muito perdidos para precisarem de tanta informação.

\- Pois não?

\- Internet - achou melhor dizer uma só palavra.

A mulher loura muito maquiada apontou para a esquerda:

\- Naquele setor. Duas libras por hora, seis libras por sete horas.

Ops. Dinheiro.

\- Ah. Entendo.

Aquela trouxa não era nada boba, porque logo sugeriu:

\- O senhor pode conseguir acesso grátis num centro comunitário.

\- Centro comunitário?

\- Isso. Sabe, onde se concentram serviços públicos gratuitos? - Ela pegou um pedaço de papel e rabiscou algo. - Eis o endereço. Esse fica a oito quadras. Pode pegar o ônibus D15 ou o metrô. Olhe, tem um mapa da cidade na calçada, deve ajudá-lo a se orientar.

Ele pegou o papel, achando que finalmente tinha achado uma trouxa que sabia dar informações:

\- Muito obrigado.


	2. A vida de Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 2

__

Capítulo 2

A vida de Brian

Por mais oito quadras Snape se misturou a trouxas, agora amargando uma chuvinha fininha e cuidando para atravessar a rua no local certo, sem chamar a atenção da polícia de novo. Ele não se arriscava a lançar o feitiço Impervius para não chamar a atenção. O resultado foi um mestre de Poções encharcado, com capas pesadas e - nos últimos tempos - com pés doloridos, no auge de seu mau humor.

Chegando ao centro comunitário, verificou que se tratava mesmo de um local onde se concentravam serviços públicos - inclusive médicos. Havia mulheres grávidas, outras com seus trouxinhas irrequietos, adolescentes de aparência displicente, trouxas com roupas puídas e alguns efetivamente cheirando mal. Quando ele entrou no local - uma construção que aparentava ser um pouco mais nova que o Castelo de Hogwarts, mas que não teve a mesma manutenção -, uma mulher sorridente com um crachá escrito VOLUNTÁRIA indagou:

\- Olá. Precisa de ajuda?

Como esses trouxas gostavam de dar informação! Os espiões deles não tinham problema nenhum.

\- Procuro Internet.

\- Ah, ótimo. Vai receber e-mail ou navegar?

Hum, uma língua diferente.

\- Procuro uma pessoa.

\- Então eu sugiro as páginas brancas. Claro, o senhor pode preferir o Google, MSN Search, AlltheWeb ou o Teoma, mas para localizar pessoas, esse é o melhor - Ela apontou para a esquerda. - Os computadores ficam na primeira sala à direita naquele corredor. É só se inscrever com Brian. E não se preocupe com Brian. Ele é muito manso.

\- Brian - ele repetiu. - Obrigado.

Brian era um homem vestido de couro dos pés à cabeça, com algumas argolas que deveriam servir para tortura pregados na pele na altura das sobrancelhas e no queixo. Ele era grande e largo, como se fosse um irmão menor de Hagrid, de cabelo comprido e barba na altura do peito. Uma colorida tatuagem podia ser vista saindo de debaixo da sua camiseta.

Snape não se intimidou, especialmente depois que a moça chamada Voluntária havia dito que Brian era manso. Obviamente domesticado.

\- Procuro Internet.

\- Na legal. Pode se abancar ali e eu chamo quando alguém desocupar, falô?

Oh, um jargão. Ao contrário de Hagrid, cujo modo de falar era perfeitamente entendível, esse homem tinha palavras que Snape não entendia. Sem saber direito o que responder, o mestre de Poções repetiu:

\- Falô.

Brian assentiu, com uma risada, enquanto Snape ia para um conjunto de cadeiras de plástico. Brian ficou olhando para ele e indagou:

\- Lan house tava cheia?

Snape piscou um minuto, tentando entender o que ele havia dito. Respondeu com sinceridade:

\- Eu não saberia dizer.

\- Veio jogar, navegar ou dar um rolé?

\- Procuro uma pessoa.

\- Só.

Nesse momento, um adolescente de sardas e óculos muito engordurados se ergueu de um computador e veio até Brian, para bater sua mão aberta contra a mão do grandão. Brian saudou:

\- Valeu, brô.

\- Só - respondeu o adolescente, saindo da sala.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. Embora tosca, aquela linguagem era mais difícil do que ele imaginara inicialmente.

\- Gente boa - chamou Brian, dirigindo-se a Snape -, pó pegá a última no cantão.

Snape se ergueu e disse:

\- Só.

Brian grunhiu alguma coisa e Snape se dirigiu ao computador que havia sido vago pelo adolescente. Hum, dispositivo interessante. Ele olhou a tela colorida, parecida com a de um quadro, e viu os pequenos desenhos nela. Imaginou como o artefato funcionaria. Ele tocou os desenhos, mas nada aconteceu.

Discretamente, Snape olhou em volta e viu o que os outros estavam fazendo: empurrando os pequenos montinhos de plásticos que tinham uma espécie de corda saindo dele. Snape observou que seu computador tinha também o montinho de plástico do lado esquerdo. Empurrou-o e a pequena seta branca que estava parada na tela deu um pulo. Ele empurrou o montinho mais um pouco e a seta andou mais um pouco, acompanhando o movimento.

Fantástico.

Mas como aquele montinho de plástico e aquele quadro colorido iriam ajudá-lo a encontrar os pais de Hermione Granger? Será que a tal Internet estava aprisionada dentro da tela colorida?

\- Aí, gente boa - Snape deu um pulo ao descobrir Brian atrás de si, em pé. - Primeira vez na rede?

Não valia a pena fingir que ele não estava tendo dificuldades. Snape foi sincero:

\- Temo que sim.

\- 'Xa comigo - Brian puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Snape. - Posso?

\- Por favor.

Ele apertou alguma coisa no montinho de plástico e não gostou do resultado, porque xingou:

\- Merda de mouse.

Snape arregalou os olhos. Os trouxas sabiam transfigurar ratos!

Brian levou a seta até um pequeno "E" azul no quadro e então Snape se assombrou, ao ver uma transformação na tela. O grandão inclinou-se para colocar seus dedos grossos e curtos na tábua cheia de estranhos botões com letras e números.

\- Ah, agora vai - ele disse, satisfeito. - Como é o nome da pinta que você procura?

\- Na verdade, eu não sei. Só sei que são Granger, pais de uma menina chamada Hermione.

\- Moram por aqui?

\- Presumivelmente em Londres, sim.

\- Só.

Que palavra versátil, aquela.

Brian apertou mais outras teclas e uma nova tela apareceu. Apareceram várias entradas com a palavra Granger.

\- Tamo com sorte. Tem 890 mil resultados. Se reduzirmos para Granger e Londres - ele digitou de novo -, cai para 98.100.

\- E como vou saber qual deles é o que eu procuro?

Brian deu de ombros:

\- Reduz a pesquisa ainda mais ou vai de um por um.

\- Dos quase 100 mil?

\- Só. Cara, você é novo nessa parada, não é?

Com um suspiro, Snape respondeu:

\- Só.

Brian riu-se:

\- Você é uma figura, sabia? Mas eu tô te achando mó legal.

Ah. Legal ele entendia.

\- Muito obrigado.

\- Esses caras Granger são sua família?

Snape riu:

\- Não, não. Eu esperava... que eles pudessem me hospedar por uns tempos.

\- Você é sem-teto?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Ih, cara, que mó ruim. Você não conhece mais ninguém?

\- Lamento que não.

\- Quer ficar no meu muquifo? A patroa vai adorar te receber. Você é gente boa.

Snape olhou para o homem, pronto para recusar a oferta prontamente. Mas ele pensou bem e deixou seus instintos sonserinos tomarem conta. O que ele tinha a perder? Avisou, por precaução:

\- Eu não tenho dinheiro.

\- Tudo bem, cara. Eu também não tenho - Brian riu-se ruidosamente da própria piada.

\- Eu também não tenho emprego no momento.

\- Posso te ajudar a encontrar trampo. Como é o seu nome?

\- Severo Snape.

\- Brian McTaggart. Posso te chamar de Sev?

Snape não podia ter preferências, embora ele odiasse o apelido.

\- Snape está bom.

\- Na boa. A gente vai para casa. Minha mulher Edna vai trazer a Henriqueta no fim do dia.

\- Henriqueta?

\- Ah, é o meu bebê.

Snape empalideceu - crianças, não!

Mas as próximas palavras de Brian o acalmaram:

\- Uma Vulcan 750 cilindradas, motor V4. Melhor do que muito carro japonês. Beleza de bike. Vale mais do que eu tenho. A patroa fica com ela por causa do pedágio aqui da City.

\- Pedágio?

\- É a taxa de cinco libras para quem usar o carro no centro da cidade. Cara, de que planeta você veio?

\- Eu vim... de longe.

\- Legal. Depois você me conta tudo lá desse seu lugar. Mas agora eu tô no trampo. Não pagam muito, mas uma graninha sempre vai, na moral. Olha, finge que tá navegando um tempo, depois senta ali até a Edinha chegar. Se quiser procurar esses Granger, faz assim.

Brian ensinou-o a mexer no computador. Mas nenhuma das informações que ele queria estavam na tal Internet (embora o conceito de Internet parecesse interessantíssimo), então ele desistiu, com alguma relutância. Jamais encontraria os pais da Srta. Granger sem saber onde moravam ou, pelo menos, o nome de um deles.

Snape estava sentado havia algum tempo, observando os usuários da intrigante Internet quando uma mulher também vestida de couro como Brian entrou na sala. Ela se jogou para cima dele.

\- Oi meu bruzundungo!

\- Minha bruzundunguinha! - disse Brian, colocando-a no colo. E não era uma façanha menor, visto que a mulher era tão grande quanto Brian, com um cabelo tão desgrenhado quanto o dele, de cor loura desbotada e lábios pintados de um vermelho bem vivo. Snape sentiu um cheiro de perfume floral vindo da mulher. Eles se beijaram longamente.

\- Edinha, olha só quem vai se encostar lá em casa uns tempos: o Sev!

A Sra. Brian olhou para a direção que o marido apontava e perguntou:

\- Você também tem bike?

\- Não, madame.

Ela arregalou os olhos:

\- Cai fora! - Mas ela estava rindo, e parecia maravilhada. - Sai dessa! Você me chamou de madame?

\- Sim, senhora.

\- Viu, Brian? Esse cara é um cavalheiro e sabe como tratar de uma dama.

Ele se apresentou, com uma mesura:

\- Severo Snape, madame. Encantado.

\- Edna McTaggart. Acredita que Brian se casou comigo de verdade? - Ela se riu da própria piada. Obviamente eram um casal muito bem-humorado. - Taí. Gostei de você, Sev. Posso te chamar de Sev?

\- Ao que tudo indica, minha opinião pouco importa a esse respeito.

\- Fazer o quê? Você tem cara de Sev! - Ela se virou para o marido. - Mô, pintou mó estresse. Henriqueta tá na oficina.

Brian quase a deixou cair:

\- Pô! Mó mal, aí! Que foi?

\- Ah, ela começou a engasgar, aí fui lá no Curly, e você sabe, pá daqui, pá de lá, rebimboca da parafuseta - ele ficou com ela. Num tá andando!

\- Saco! - bufou Brian. - O Sev tava doido para conhecer.

Snape inclinou a cabeça:

\- Com certeza.

\- Tá limpeza. Vamos ter que ir de busão - disse Madame McTaggart. - Sev, tá com algum aí?

Antes que Snape perguntasse algum o quê, Brian disse:

\- Ele tá durango kid, môzinho.

\- Sem estresse. A gente pega o metrô até a Linha Urbana e depois o L12.

Brian se virou para Sev:

\- A gente mora meio que nas periferia, entende?

Snape sem sentir respondeu:

\- Só.

\- Então simbora, galera!

Snape seguiu o volumoso casal pelas ruas de Londres. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que eles desceram uma escada que dava para o subsolo. Ele observou a quantidade de trouxas que se dirigiam ao local e teve apressar o passo para acompanhar os McTaggart.

Dentro do buraco na terra, havia uma verdadeira cidade. Trouxas se deslocavam sem andar usando uma espécie de escada que rolava para cima e para baixo. Mas os McTaggart primeiro pararam em frente a algumas grades, que escondiam cabinas.

\- Edinha vai comprar as passagens. Ela é que tem a cabeça de negócios da família! - Olhou para Snape e perguntou: - Não vai me dizer que é a primeira vez no metrô?

\- Na verdade, é, sim.

Brian abriu-se numa risada franca e gostosa:

\- Taquipa! Sev, cara, você é do baralho! Deixa que eu te explico como as coisas funcionam.

Snape teve alguma dificuldade em passar pelo que Brian chamava de roleta. Primeiro ele tinha que esperar até o pequeno papel ser processado num dispositivo totalmente revolucionário, depois a chamada "catraca" era liberada. Mas quando ele estava passando pela tal "catraca", as capas dele se enroscaram no dispositivo, e ele quase caiu de bunda no chão. Foi preciso uma espécie de policial diferente do que o tinha abordado antes vir liberar a infernal catraca.

Depois de toda a confusão, que Snape experimentou com considerável mau humor, eles finalmente adentraram nuns minhocões feitos para carregar trouxas, que iam a uma velocidade comparável à do Expresso de Hogwarts. Na verdade, Snape notou que os tais minhocões (metrôs) eram na verdade uma espécie de trem. Ele entrou com cuidado num dos vagões, que estava lotado de trouxas, e, por orientação de Brian, segurou-se a um dos prendedores que estavam no teto. E de repente, sem aviso, a coisa andou.

Snape quase foi jogado para o lado e, quando ia cair em cima de uma mulher que o olhou feio, conseguiu se reequilibrar. A partir daí, segurou-se firme. Depois de duas estações (paradas), ele já estava acostumado. Parecia ser uma espécie de Nôitibus sobre trilhos. Brian avisou que eles saltariam na próxima parada, então ele se preparou.

De volta à terra firme, finalmente, Snape viu que não seria por muito tempo. Os McTaggart se encaminharam à escada rolante e Snape demorou alguns segundos até pegar o "ritmo" dos andares móveis. Mas finalmente ele conseguiu subir. Para descer, segurou a ponta das capas e pulou, com graça e agilidade.

Madame McTaggart era a líder da pequena excursão. Snape observou um daqueles ônibus pararem e eles entraram. A Sra. McTaggart foi pagar as passagens enquanto eles conseguiam se sentar no segundo andar. Era aberto, estava frio e ventando, mas pelo menos a chuva tinha parado. Aparentemente, aquilo pouco importava para Brian. Ele fazia Snape lembrar muito de Hagrid. Será que toda pessoa grande era assim expansiva?


	3. Tragédia nos McTaggart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 3

__

Capítulo 3

Tragédia nos McTaggart

Finalmente eles saltaram do ônibus e passaram a andar num bairro de casas muito juntas, praticamente sem árvores, com calçamento muito parecido como Beco Diagonal. Havia também algumas lojas pequenas, um comércio de bairro que fez Snape lembrar um pouco de Hogsmead.

\- É ali adiante - disse Brian. - Não tem como errar.

Madame McTaggart disse:

\- Vai com Sev na frente que eu vou apanhar o Pequerrucho.

\- Falô.

Ela tomou um rumo diferente, deixando os dois caminhando no anoitecer. Snape não gostou do som daquilo e repetiu:

\- Pequerrucho?

\- A cria. Ele fica na casa de um amiguinho até a gente chegar.

Era uma criança.

Se pudesse, Snape teria dado meia-volta na hora. Mas acima de tudo, ele era um sonserino, e, como tal, prático. Os fatos eram simples: ele estava sozinho, sem dinheiro, sem direção, com fome e frio, e os McTaggart eram sua melhor chance de conseguir se esconder até ele conseguir voltar a Hogwarts.

Ele teria que agüentar a criança.

Se sua sanidade ficasse intacta.

Eles dobraram uma esquina e Snape olhou para o que obviamente só podia ser a casa dos McTaggart.

Não, ela não estava caindo aos pedaços. Pelo menos do lado de fora. Mas ela devia estar grudada por pura mágica. Era uma casa grande, com apêndices que obviamente tinham sido feitos artesanalmente.

Do lado de dentro, porém, tudo mudou.

\- Não é muito - disse Brian -, mas é um lar. Desculpe a bagunça.

Embora simples, a casa era muito aconchegante e limpa. Estava apenas bagunçada, o que não era exatamente um excelente cartão de visitas, mas Snape não notou qualquer indício de sujeira. Parecia ser uma casa de pessoas que trabalhavam fora o dia inteiro.

\- Papi!

O grito fez Snape pular para o lado. E não foi sem tempo, porque uma criaturinha de pouco mais de um metro passou correndo por ele e jogou-se nos braços de Brian.

\- Pequetito!

O garotinho louro de cabelos arrepiados e aparentando uns quatro ou cinco anos de idade foi jogado para cima e riu-se ruidosamente. Snape observou a interação entre pai e filho trouxa. Brian ficou com o pequeno encarapitado no seu braço.

\- Você foi um bom garoto hoje?

\- Foi - respondeu.

\- Comeu tudo direitinho na escola?

\- Fiquei com a b'iiga cheia!

Brian riu e disse:

\- Billy, esse aqui é o tio Sev. Ele vai ficar com a gente por uns tempos.

\- Ele é um daqueles vagabundos que você tirou das ruas, papi? - perguntou o pequeno Billy, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Snape empalideceu e Brian ficou vermelho:

\- Não, Billy, Sev se perdeu dos seus amigos e agora precisa de um lugar para ficar. Ele pode ficar no quarto perto do seu?

Billy olhou para Sev, de um jeito que só as crianças sabem fazer e disse:

\- Tá! Vem, Sev, vamos brincar!

Snape perdeu a cor de vez. Mas o menino obviamente não se deu conta, porque rapidamente se contorceu para sair dos braços do pai e puxou o mestre de Poções pela mão:

\- Vem! Vamos!

Snape tentou resistir, mas algo fez Billy parar.

A mão dele. A mãozinha do menino começou a adquirir uma tonalidade verde que rapidamente se espalhou rumo ao cotovelo.

\- Aiiiiii! Ai, pai! - O garoto segurou a mão e foi pro chão, chorando. - Papi!

Brian ajoelhou-se, indagando:

\- O que foi, filhinho? O que foi?

Billy chorava mais alto:

\- Tá doendo! Ai, pai, faz parar de doer!

Snape normalmente teria ficado irritado com a gritaria. Mas no momento, ele estava petrificado. Infelizmente, ele sabia o mal que estava acometendo o garoto.

Alergia napelutina, também chamada de aconitinite.

Provavelmente Snape ainda tinha na mão traços do alcalóide venenoso encontrado na planta de acônito que ele usava para a poção mensal de Remo Lupin. Uma simples poção imunizava crianças mágicas contra essa enfermidade desde a mais tenra idade, porque a doença não era fácil de se lidar. Rápida, cruel... e mortal. Primeiro o alcalóide venenoso se espalhava, depois ele cortava a circulação sangüínea da área afetada até a necrose. O veneno podia atingir órgãos majoritários, como pulmão, coração, cérebro ou rins, e aí não havia mais remédio.

Era preciso agir rápido.

\- Ai meu Deus! - Brian começava a entrar em pânico - Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo? Edinha! Edinha, socorro!

Agora a Sra. McTaggart veio correndo, e a gritaria só aumentou. Algo precisava ser feito.

Snape foi até o quarto mais próximo, pegou um cobertor e disse:

\- Escute-me, Brian. É uma reação alérgica. Eu preciso de ervas.

Brian estava meio atônito:

\- Pode ajudar o Pequetito? Como assim, ervas?

Billy continuava a gritar, mas Snape o enrolou num cobertor e o colocou nos braços:

\- Licopódio, azevinho, beladona, helesboro. Onde posso arranjar isso? É urgente!

Edna disse:

\- Tem uma lojinha de produtos naturais na esquina. Talvez eles tenham.

\- Mostre o caminho - Ele carregou o menino, correndo, para fora de casa. Brian nem se deu ao trabalho de trancar a porta, transtornado.

Fora, a chuvinha recomeçara. Estava escuro, e eles caminhavam apressadamente pelas ruas de paralelepípedos escorregadios, Snape tomando cuidado da preciosa carga nos seus braços.

Billy ainda chorava, e Snape sabia que isso era um bom sinal. Mas ele viu que o antebraço do garoto já estava tomado. Edna liderava a fila, e para uma mulher do tamanho da dela, ela podia se mover ligeiro quando queria.

Brian cochichou:

\- Você pode ajudar o meu Pequerrucho, não pode, Sev?

Nunca um otimista, Snape simplesmente foi sincero:

\- Vou fazer tudo que eu puder, Brian.

A tal lojinha ficava efetivamente na esquina, e era mesmo pequena. Ao entrar e sentir o cheiro das ervas (mesmo que fossem somente ervas trouxas), Snape sentiu uma estranha familiaridade.

Ele estava em seu ambiente.

Um senhor meio carequinha, com uns poucos fios de cabelo brancos na testa estava de costas e disse, ao ouvir a porta se abrindo:

\- Já estou indo!

Snape se adiantou, ficando à frente de Edna pela primeira vez, dizendo:

\- É uma emergência. O senhor tem base neutra para uma pomada dermatológica que eu possa misturar com licopódio e beladona?

\- O que houve? - perguntou o velhinho, vendo todos meio sem fôlego. Então ele viu o braço de Billy, que estava com um tom esverdeado decididamente asqueroso. - Oh, santa mãe de Deus!

\- Um caso grave de alergia - respondeu Snape, ainda sem fôlego. Billy tinha se cansado de chorar, e choramingava, chamando pelo pai, que acariciava seus cabelos louros parecidos com palha de milho. - Precisarei fazer um remédio aqui mesmo. Uma emulsão.

\- O senhor é farmacêutico?

Snape disse:

\- Pode me chamar de boticário.

\- Então venha aqui, por favor. - Ele levantou o balcão para Snape passar, e apontou para uma sala nos fundos. - Use a minha banca. O pilão e o almofariz estão limpos.

\- Vou precisar de uma infusão de azevinho, só para garantir.

O velho disse:

\- Eu vou colocar água no fogo. Vocês são os pais do menino? Eu conheço vocês. McTaggart, não são?

Uma lágrima caiu pela barba de Brian quando ele respondeu:

\- Só.

\- Podem ficar com o garoto - Ele levantou o balcão para eles passarem. - Venham por aqui.

Snape devolveu Billy ao colo de Edna e disse:

\- Não pressione o braço dele. E basta ficar em silêncio.

O velho farmacêutico observou atentamente as mãos seguras de Snape a manusear o almofariz, e viu que se tratava de alguém que tinha passado muito tempo a preparar receitas médicas. Ele comentou:

\- O senhor parece saber o que faz.

Snape fez o máximo para parecer não ofendido:

\- Obrigado.

\- Dean Winthrop. O senhor não é do bairro.

\- Severo Snape. Não, eu vim de longe.

Brian disse:

\- Ele gosta de ser chamado de Sev.

Snape o fuzilou com o olhar, ainda pulverizando a beladona.

\- Estou... passando uns tempos com os McTaggart - Ele terminou de pulverizar a beladona. - Licopódio?

O Sr. Winthrop se esticou para alcançar um dos jarros nas prateleiras, dizendo:

\- Só tenho em pó obtido a partir das folhas.

\- Excelente. E o excipiente?

\- Tenho uma base orgânica para emulsão.

\- Hum, isso pode interferir nos reagentes - Como Snape gostaria de duas gotas de sangue de dragão. - Vamos tentar com pomada.

Olhando para Billy, que tinha voltado a chorar no colo da mãe, o Sr. Winthrop indagou:

\- Sabe a que ele está reagindo? Essa alergia é das mais incomuns.

\- Aconitina. Eu fui o responsável.

Brian disse:

\- Não se culpe, Sev. Você foi rápido.

Snape estava irritado. Ele sabia que o menino estava longe de sair da zona de perigo, e gostaria de ter seus próprios espécimes para trabalhar, que incluíam ingredientes mágicos que esses trouxas jamais sonharam em obter. E ele não podia usar mágica! Não com aquele bando de gente olhando enquanto ele manipulava a pomada.

\- Billy - ele se aproximou do menino -, estique o braço.

O garoto indagou:

\- Vai doer?

Snape não mentiu:

\- Não. Mas ele pode ficar quente.

O menino hesitou, incerto, e Madame McTaggart tentou acalmá-lo:

\- Não se preocupe, Pequerrucho. Mamãe está aqui.

Lentamente, Billy esticou o bracinho, que estava num tom de verde decididamente doente, e Snape espalhou a pasta de ervas por toda a área afetada e arredores. Quando ele terminou, o Sr. Winthrop indagou:

\- Só isso vai ser suficiente?

Snape respondeu:

\- A pasta vai criar uma crosta no braço de Billy. Quando começar a esquentar, a crosta estará prestes a se romper. Devemos então tirá-la e enxaguar o braço na infusão de azevinho. A partir daí, a própria aconitina pode ajudar o tratamento. Preciso separar um pouco da água para fazer uma infusão de capuz-de-frade.

O dono da botica assentiu e foi separar os ingredientes. Brian quis saber:

\- Sev, você já fez isso antes, não fez?

Snape tranqüilizou:

\- Com certeza. Conseguimos deter a infecção rápido. Seu filho ficará como novo. Mas essa noite eu ficarei velando seu sono. Ele pode querer... colocar algo para fora.

Madame McTaggart disse, observando o braço do filho:

\- A pomada está endurecendo!

\- Ótimo. Isso significa que está funcionando - Snape se virou de volta para a bancada de mármore e começou a manipular o azevinho. - A água está chegando ao ponto de fervura. Billy, vou precisar de sua ajuda.

\- Tá bom.

\- Você precisa avisar quando começar a ficar quente demais. Eu já falei que a pomada vai esquentar o braço, mas ela vai esquentar muito. Quando começar a ficar bem quente, tão quente que você não conseguir mais agüentar, você me avisa?

O garoto olhou para ele com os olhos brilhando, cheios de confiança, e assentiu:

\- Tá bom, tio Sev.

Snape não pôde evitar sentir algo ao ser chamado de "tio Sev". Intrigante era o fato de que ele não se sentia mal, mas... curiosamente espantado.

Quando Billy avisou que estava começando a esquentar, o azevinho já estava fervendo na panela. Um outro recipiente já estava separado para a cocção da outra erva, também conhecida como capuz-de-frade. Snape sabia que os mesmos alcalóides venenosos que tinham causado a reação alérgica poderiam ser úteis para ajudar a cura de Billy. Poções eram realmente um objeto de estudo fascinante.

\- Billy, agora você pode ajudar quebrando a crosta que se formou. Ela deve se esfarelar facilmente.

O pequeno se divertiu quebrando a casquinha cor de pérola que tinha se formado a partir da estranha emulsão. Os pais também ajudaram na atividade divertida. O Sr. Winthrop observava tudo, fascinado, e de vez em quando fazia alguma pergunta sobre os procedimentos.

Quando o braço só estava com o pó resultante da casca, Billy foi levado à pia e o seu braço mergulhado na panela com azevinho. O arbusto, tradicional de Natal, sempre foi associado à ressurreição e curas profundas, bem como preventivo para encantamentos e feitiçaria negra. O bracinho do menino ressurgiu da água com uma cor azulada, e Snape ordenou que ele fosse novamente mergulhado na panela.

\- Billy, agora vamos secar o braço, e a infusão deve começar a fazer efeito rapidamente.

Dito e feito. O braço foi seco, e dessa vez tinha a cor azul ainda mais pronunciada. Em questão de minutos, o azul foi se tornando púrpura, que foi se tornando vinho, depois escarlate e por último bem vermelho. Snape dirigiu-se então ao recipiente com a cocção do acônito.

\- Agora beba, Billy.

\- É bom?

\- Não é muito bom, não. Mas você quer ficar bom, não quer?

Relutante, o menino terminou aceitando:

\- Tá bom. - Ele tomou um gole, e foi incentivado a tomar outro. - Ui! Tem gosto de mato!

\- Tem sorte de não ser sangue de dragão ou olhos de salamandra.

Billy arregalou os olhos, assustado, e os adultos riram-se um pouco, divertidos. Snape achou melhor não dizer aos adultos que ele não estava brincando.

Snape pediu:

\- Billy, agora me diz como está o seu braço.

O garoto mexeu-o um pouco e disse:

\- Tá bom. Parou de doer.

Brian perguntou:

\- Tá bom mesmo, filhão? Pode falar se estiver doendo um pouco.

\- Não tá doendo não, papi - O menino esfregou os olhos. - Papi, tô com sono. Quero ir para casa.

Snape explicou aos pais:

\- É o efeito do capuz-de-frade. Ele deve dormir a noite toda.

O Sr. Winthrop estava de olhos fixos no braço do menino:

\- Incrível! Não tem sinal do que aconteceu com ele.

A Sra. McTaggart indagou:

\- Sev, porque falou que você foi o culpado?

Snape parecia embaraçado ao admitir:

\- Eu tive contato com a substância à qual seu filho é alérgico. Acho que ainda havia resíduos no meu braço.

De repente, Snape quase foi ao chão. Ele foi envolvido por dois grossos braços e a voz emocionada de Brian falou:

\- Você salvou meu filho! - Ele estava vertendo lágrimas. - Meu Pequerrucho batatinha está bom graças a você, Sev. Cara, eu não sei como agradecer.

O Sr. Winthrop concordou:

\- Sim, foi mesmo inacreditável. Eu estava a ponto de chamar um táxi para levá-los a um hospital.

Snape estremeceu diante da perspectiva de entrar num hospital trouxa. Ele tinha ouvido falar que os tais médicos furavam, espetavam e até cortavam seus pacientes. Bárbaros.

Mas então uma outra preocupação atingiu-o.

\- Sr. Winthrop, eu... espero que entenda. Quando chegamos aqui, minha única preocupação era com a vida de Billy. Eu não pensei nas... conseqüências... Quero dizer, o seu pagamento...

O velhinho nem deixou ele terminar o que dizia:

\- Sev, eu não posso cobrar a tarifa normal. Você fez tudo, manipulação e processamento. Só o que posso cobrar é pelos ingredientes que foram usados.

\- Mas... é o que estou tentando lhe dizer. Eu não tenho meios de pagar nem os ingredientes utilizados.

Madame McTaggart disse:

\- Mas eu tenho. Eu ainda tenho alguma grana, Sev. Não se preocupe.

\- Mas não é justo. Eu deixei Billy doente, eu deveria pagar pelo que fiz.

Winthrop disse:

\- Se realmente está interessado em pagar seus amigos de volta, eu posso ajudar. - Snape se voltou para ele. - Você tem emprego fixo, Sev?

\- Não. Está me oferecendo um?

\- Certamente. Você obviamente tem experiência e sabe o que faz. Conhece as ervas e é capaz de manipular receitas. É do que eu preciso para conseguir entregar receitas no mesmo dia e aumentar a clientela.

\- Está falando sério? Mas nem sabe quem eu sou.

\- A Polícia de Sua Majestade está atrás de você?

\- Não.

\- Alguma ex-mulher ou filho ilegítimo?

\- Nem chance.

\- Algum namorado violento?

\- Não faz o meu gênero.

\- Vai me causar problemas, Sev?

\- Não se eu puder evitar.

Winthrop riu-se:

\- É, você é mesmo estiver interessado, pode voltar aqui amanhã às 9h em ponto. Pago mais do que o salário mínimo, mas não são muitas horas. Das 9h às 4h, com uma hora de almoço. - Ele estendeu a mão. - Aceita?

Snape olhou a mão estendida e tomou a decisão sonserina: apertou-a.

\- Negócio fechado.

Winthrop apertou a mão:

\- Bem-vindo a bordo, Sev.

Brian mais uma vez esmagou Sev:

\- Cara, você arrumou um emprego! Sev, velhão, você é mesmo uma figura! Alguém na família com um trampo de verdade!

\- O primeiro dia de trabalho servirá para pagar os ingredientes usados hoje - disse Winthrop. - Está bem assim para você?

\- Excelente. Obrigado, Sr. Winthrop.

\- Amanhã estarei aqui para lhe mostrar onde fica tudo, e a rotina de trabalho. Agora é melhor vocês cuidarem do pequeno - Apontou para Billy, adormecido no colo da mãe. - Ele ainda precisa de cuidados.

\- Obrigado, Sr. Winthrop. Boa noite.

Os três saíram da lojinha do Sr. Winthrop, Billy totalmente apagado no colo da Sra. McTaggart. Ela disse:

\- Bom, taí uma coisa que não se vê todo dia. Você entra na farmácia e sai com um trampo. Mandou ver!

Snape admitiu:

\- Estou também muito surpreso.

\- Isso resolve uma coisa - decidiu ela, ajeitando Billy. - Assim que chegarmos em casa, Sev, você vai direto para o banho. E pode lavar esse cabelo também!

Snape ficou meio confuso, mas Brian sorriu, dizendo:

\- Esse é o jeito de Edinha dizer Bem-vindo à família, Sev. Ela vai passar a cuidar de você feito Mamãe Gansa!

\- Oh. Nesse caso... Obrigado, eu acho.

Madame McTaggart disse:

\- Não, não me agradeça. Agora você vai ser um McTaggart honorário, Sevvie. Com tudo o que isso implica.

Snape não sabia se engolia em seco ou se ficava agradecido.


	4. Encrencas na botica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 4

__

Capítulo 4

Encrencas na botica

Uma hora mais tarde, Snape estava com os cabelos lavados, enfiado numa camiseta que pertencia a Brian, e que deixava seus ombros caídos de tão grande que era. Ele se recusara a trocar a calça por um conjunto de ginástica. Madame McTaggart parecia muito satisfeita.

\- Ah, pode crer. Outra cara, Sevvie.

Incrível. Eles tinham conseguido modificar o apelido.

Billy estava no quarto, adormecido, enquanto eles jantavam. O menu foi agradavelmente simples e bem preparado, para surpresa de Snape.

\- Você pode ficar nesse quarto - disse Madame McTaggart. - Só tem um sofá, mas é confortável.

\- Não se incomode, Madame. Eu vou passar a noite com Billy.

\- Eu fico com você, Sev.

\- Não há necessidade de ficarmos os dois acordados. Posso garantir que sou perfeitamente capaz de administrar uma noite mal-dormida.

\- Mesmo na véspera de seu primeiro dia num emprego novo?

\- E já estive em situações bem piores, acredite.

\- Nem esquenta. Você é mesmo irmão de fé, Sevvie. O que você fez pelo Billy...

Ele sentiu uma pontada de culpa:

\- ... foi o mínimo, considerando que eu o coloquei em perigo.

\- Mas você foi um amigão, Sevvie. Essa casa vai ter sempre um lugar para você, enquanto você quiser.

\- Falando nisso, agora que eu estou empregado, eu insisto em pagar pela minha estadia.

\- O quê? - Snape deu um passo para trás, surpreso. - Pagar? Mas de jeito nenhum! Tá querendo sair no braço, é? E não fale isso perto de Brian, senão ele te enche de porrada! Você agora faz parte da família, entende?

\- Desculpe, eu não quis ofender.

Madame McTaggart olhou para ele e disse:

\- Olhe, Sev. Não sei quem são seus amigos, mas não me parecem ser amigos muito bons, se você não sabe que amigos ficam juntos, especialmente nas horas difíceis.

Snape pensou um pouco, e viu que a mulher estava mais próxima da verdade do que ela podia imaginar. Ele suspirou:

\- Acho que tem razão.

\- Claro que eu tenho! - Ela riu-se e bateu sua mão gorda nas costas do mestre de Poções. - Agora se você quiser dar uma olhada na tevê, vou guardar um lugar no sofá para você. - Ela piscou um olho.

Snape não entendeu direito o que as letras TV juntas significavam, mas respondeu:

\- Eu acho que vou olhar Billy. Se ele tiver febre, eu posso fazer um chá de folhas de salgueiro.

\- Dá uma aspirina infantil que é mais prático. - Ela mostrou onde estavam os remédios trouxas, e Snape fez o possível para não demonstrar seu horror. - Se precisar, pode chamar.

\- Sim, Madame.

\- Não tem jeito de você me chamar de Edna?

\- Err... Não, Madame.

\- Tá limpeza. Faz como quiser, Sev. Aqui você pode fazer o que quiser.

Ela saiu do quarto (provavelmente atrás das letras T e V), e ele ficou imaginando que nunca se sentiu tão aceito como pelos McTaggart. Desde a mais tenra idade, ele tinha sido ensinado a ser um Snape da mais alta estirpe - e deveria se comportar de uma maneira estabelecida. Em Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore tinha a tendência a manipulá-lo. Entre os Comensais da Morte, o Lord das Trevas exigia um comportamento bem específico dele. Mas naquela casa trouxa, com aquela família trouxa, ele podia ser simplesmente Sev. E ele era plenamente aceito como simplesmente Sev - de uma certa maneira, podia-se dizer até que ele era amado.

Era muita coisa nova para um só dia.

O estranho relógio com números digitais marcava 3h18min quando Billy gemeu, mexendo-se na cama. Snape adiantou-se e ofereceu um pouco de água ao garoto. Ainda adormecido, ele disse:

\- Mamãe...

\- Ela pediu que eu cuidasse de você. Agora deite e durma.

\- Tá bom, Sevvie. Sevvie - Ele fechou os olhos e Snape o cobriu, enquanto o garoto balbuciava, meio adormecido. - Wevvy... Sevvie-wevvy...

Era tudo que ele precisava. Mais um apelido.

Finalmente Billy se aquietou e voltou a dormir. Mas logo depois, Snape escutou um barulho na janela. Soou alto porque a casa inteira estava quieta, com exceção dos roncos monstruosos de Brian.

Snape foi até a janela e o que viu o fez empalidecer. Uma coruja estava pousada no parapeito e tinha um envelope no bico. Ela voltou a bater com a ponta do bico na janela, insistindo em ser atendida.

Com cuidado para não fazer barulho, Snape abriu a janela e a coruja entregou-lhe a carta. Em seguida, a ave deu meia volta, piou em triunfo e voou para longe. Snape a acompanhou, intrigado.

A parte da frente do envelope dizia, numa caligrafia elegante que Snape conhecia de longe: _"Professor Severo Snape - Mundo Trouxa"_

A pobre coruja provavelmente tinha voado o dia inteiro tentando localizá-lo. Ele gostaria de ter oferecido ao menos um pouco de água a ela.

Abrindo o envelope, ele desdobrou a carta e leu:

  
__

"Severo,

Infelizmente, a burocracia de Azkaban deverá tornar demorada a revogação das ordens para sua captura. Sugiro que você continue na sua atual localização ou procure outra o mais rápido possível. Não responda a essa carta, por precaução. Mandarei avisar quando for seguro.

Alvo Dumbledore"

Fechando a carta, ele suspirou. Ele realmente não esperara nada diferente do que lera. A imbecilidade do Ministério, somada à burocracia de Azkaban, provavelmente o deixaria mais tempo do que ele podia imaginar isolado no mundo trouxa. Por outro lado, essa perspectiva de ficar um bom tempo com os McTaggart não parecia de todo desagradável.

Snape amassou o pergaminho e guardou-o no bolso de sua calça (sua capa tinha ido para a lavanderia por insistência de Edna). O melhor a fazer no momento era esquecer Hogwarts e viver a experiência trouxa ao extremo.

Londres iria conhecer o verdadeiro Sev.

Depois de uma noite inteira mal-dormida, tomando conta do pequeno Billy, Snape tentou se concentrar no café da manhã de Edna McTaggart para recuperar o bom humor. Embora o café fosse tacanho em comparação aos de Hogwarts, ele tinha a mesma característica do jantar da noite passado: estava muito bom.

Edna reclamou que ele não comera quase nada, mas ela estava acostumada à quantidade de comida que ela e Brian consumiam. Snape garantiu que estava bem alimentado para seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

Isso era outra coisa que o espantava. Ele estava no mundo trouxa há menos de 24 horas e tinha conseguido amigos (Brian ainda dava alguns abraços impressionantes toda vez que ele se lembrava de como Sev salvara a vida de Billy), um teto e um emprego - tudo sem usar mágica. Se ele contasse isso em Hogwarts, ninguém acreditaria.

Aliás, Hogwarts parecia um outro mundo, quando ele saiu da casa dos McTaggart rumo à botica da esquina. Era um pouco antes das nove horas, e ele fazia questão de chegar no horário. A primeira impressão era muito importante.

Na confusão da noite passada, Snape não tinha reparado que a lojinha tinha o nome de "Na Medida Certa" - nome que, na opinião do mestre de Poções era mais apropriado para uma modista ou alfaiate. A construção era do início do século, com uma escadinha de três degraus levanto à porta de vidro bisotado, tudo com um ar positivamente vitoriano. A porta tinha uma plaquinha onde se lia "ABERTO" e os horários. Segundo a placa, o Sr. Winthrop estava para fechar quando eles chegaram na noite passada. Tinham tido mesmo muita sorte.

Snape subiu os degraus a um passo confiante, abriu a porta e entrou, ouvindo o barulhinho de uma campainha indicando sua presença. Mal fechou a porta e ouviu uma voz feminina vinda de cima:

\- Já desço num minuto!

Ele olhou para o alto: um pouco à frente dele, perto do teto, uma moça estava encarapitada numa escada agarrada à prateleira, colocando um grande pote de ervas no lugar. Ela estava de costas para ele, com os cabelos presos num coque e um vestidão oriental que deveria ir até os calcanhares. Ele disse:

\- Por favor não se incomode.

A moça começou a descer a escada:

\- Não é incômoooooooohhhhhh!

Em câmera lenta, Snape acompanhou quando ela falseou o pé num dos degraus da escada de madeira e desequilibrou-se, perdendo o apoio e tentando inutilmente agarrar-se à lateral da escada. O esforço resultou na sua queda de uma altura de pelo menos dois metros e meio.

Severo só precisou dar um passo e estender os braços.

Como fruta madura, a moça caiu em seus braços, num impulso agarrando-se ao pescoço dele, e de repente, ele estava bem próximo do rosto dela: os olhos castanhos estavam arregalados de susto, o longo cabelo dourado caindo-lhe sobre os ombros, a pele suave e apessegada com um toque de rubor devido ao esforço, a boca ligeiramente entreaberta, o peito arfando e o coração acelerado, o vestido desarrumado pela queda. Snape descobriu que também estava um pouco sem fôlego, incapaz de tirar seus olhos dos da moça.

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos a se encararem, tanto pelo choque como por algo que não sabiam definir. Snape gostaria de ter sido o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, mas alguém na porta tirou-lhe a primazia:

\- Piranha!

Snape se virou para ver quem tinha dito tal imprecação e viu-se frente a frente com um rapaz magrinho, de bigodes pretos e cabelos negros curtos muito mais ensebados que os seus, a olhar ameaçadoramente para os dois. A moça perdeu toda a cor nas suas faces e balbuciou:

\- E-Eddie...!

Num impulso, Snape colocou a moça no chão, e o rapaz andou até ela, esbofeteando-a sem a menor cerimônia:

\- Vagabunda! Piranhuda!

Num outro impulso, Snape se colocou na frente da moça e impediu que ele continuasse a espancar a mulher, que se encolhia, protegendo a cabeça com as mãos:

\- Quem é o senhor?

\- Sou o homem dela, essa biscateira imprestável! - Ele olhava para a moça com uma expressão de nojo. - Com essa cara de santinha, é uma grande puta, isso sim! Se quer um conselho, amigo, fique longe dela.

Snape corrigiu - com uma voz gélida:

\- Eu não sou seu amigo. E eu é que vou lhe dar um conselho: saia. Agora mesmo. Ou serei forçado a lhe mostrar minha fúria.

O homem olhou para a cara de Snape, com um sorriso malicioso, disposto a soltar uma gracinha, mas um único olhar patenteado do mestre de Poções de Hogwarts fez o sorrisinho cair e ele se deteve, intimidado. Apontou um dedo contra a moça e ameaçou:

\- Sua puta, isso não fica assim! Esse urubu não vai ficar aqui para sempre! Aí eu vou querer ver, piranha.

A moça choramingou:

\- Eddie - por favor, vá embora... Só vá... por favor...

O homem deu um olhar feio para Snape e saiu batendo a porta, a plaquinha quase voando do preguinho. Por uns segundos a loja ficou em silêncio, exceto pelo choramingar da moça.

\- A senhora está bem?

\- S-senhorita - ela balbuciou.

\- Como?

\- Senhorita. Eu sou senhorita. Ele não é meu marido - Ela enxugou as lágrimas com os dedos. - Me desculpe por tudo isso. Eu estou tão envergonhada...

Um outro impulso irresistível fez Snape dizer:

\- Não é a senhorita quem deve pedir desculpas.

Ela ainda parecia trêmula ao dizer:

\- Eddie... sempre foi muito esquentado... Desculpe...

Snape pediu:

\- Asfódelo.

Agora foi a vez da moça não entender:

\- Como?

\- Asfódelo. Para acalmá-la. Por que não toma um pouco?

\- Eu não tenho habilitação para mexer nas ervas. Isso é para um farmacêutico ou para o dono, o Sr. Winthrop.

A campainha da porta soou quando alguém entrou:

\- Alguém falou o meu nome? - Brian Winthrop fechou a porta atrás de si, sorrindo para os dois. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A moça tentou esconder o rosto quente pela bofetada e engoliu as lágrimas, dizendo:

\- Não, tudo bem. Eu acho que estou ficando gripada, só. Esse moço estava me ajudando.

Snape não a contradisse. Ele preferiu aguardar os acontecimentos, como um típico sonserino. Alheio a tudo isso, o dono da botica ainda sorria:

\- Ora, vejo que já se conheceram. Desculpem o atraso, o trânsito na A1 estava horrível.

A moça disse:

\- Sr. Winthrop, o que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

\- Pensei que Sev tivesse dito. Ele é o nosso novo farmacêutico.

O nome fez Snape, um renomado mestre em Poções, sentir um embrulho no estômago, como se tivesse sido rebaixado de posto. Ser chamado de Sev subitamente tinha perdido toda a importância ao sentir que ele tinha perdido o título de mestre de Poções para ser reduzido a um "farmacêutico".

A moça tinha enrubescido:

\- Ele vai trabalhar aqui?

\- A partir de hoje. E vejo que é pontual, Sev, muito bom - O senhor Winthrop pendurou seu casaco e foi conversar com seus empregados. - Nossa atendente, Martha Scott, fica aqui durante o dia. Ela atende os clientes, pega os pedidos, organiza receitas por ordem de prioridade, entrega os remédios prontos e me ajuda com o livro-caixa. Como somos poucos, tem trabalho para todos.

A moça, Martha Scott, olhou para Sev e perguntou:

\- O senhor é daqui de Londres?

Winthrop disse:

\- Ele gosta de ser chamado de Sev.

Ele fez uma mesura e disse:

\- Severo Snape, senhorita. Não, não sou de Londres. E sim, todos gostam muito de me chamar de Sev.

Martha Scott sorriu para ele, encabulando-se. Snape descobriu que era uma visão agradável.

\- Sev ficará no laboratório praticamente o tempo todo - disse Winthrop. - Ah, e eu vou mandar fazer um uniforme para você com os nossos logotipos. Martha, indique a ele a costureira mais tarde. A despesa será da loja, Sev, não precisa se preocupar.

\- Sim, sr. Winthrop.

\- Por favor, me chame de Dean. Aqui somos todos amigos.

\- Vou tentar, sr... Dean.

\- Agora venha, eu quero deixar você familiarizado com o laboratório e a rotina do trabalho. Martha, os pedidos para essa tarde já foram separados?

\- Sim, senhor - disse a moça, indo até o balcão e pegando uma pilha de papéis. - Hoje tem bastante coisa.

\- Que bom que Sev está aqui para me ajudar. Bom, podemos começar?

Os dois se dirigiram ao laboratório, onde havia pedidos de remédios de todos os tipos: desde xampu contra calvície a pílulas anticonvulsivas. Snape estava muito curioso para ver como os trouxas faziam sua medicina de ervas. Então ele descobriu que os trouxas tinham descoberto formas de fazer as mesmas substâncias encontradas nas ervas e plantas sem precisar delas.

O Sr. Winthrop foi bastante esclarecedor:

\- Nossos clientes são pessoas que procuram um tratamento mais natural, sem tanta química. Seus amigos McTaggart de vez em quando aparecem - geralmente pedem florais de Bach. Edna é grande fã.

Snape teve que confessar:

\- Nunca trabalhei com flores.

Winthrop riu-se:

\- E com o que você trabalhava? Asas de morcego?

Snape empalideceu e olhou para o seu novo patrão, pensando que tinha sido descoberto. Mas como...?

Depois percebeu que Dean Winthrop fizera uma piada. Teve presença de espírito suficiente para responder - com sinceridade:

\- Sangue de dragão é muito mais eficaz do que azevinho, posso garantir.

Winthrop riu-se gostosamente durante alguns minutos:

\- Sev, você parece fechado e caladão, mas tem um ótimo senso de humor, sabia? Agora me diga, onde você estudou?

\- Estudei?

\- Sim, o curso de Farmácia.

\- Foi... no norte. Mas eu também fiz outras coisas.

\- Ah, uma mente renascentista. Escócia?

\- Sim. Como soube?

\- Como você não disse o nome, calculo que seja uma daquelas pequenas escolas acima de Perth. Ali se formam excelentes herbalistas.

\- Foi por aquela área - desconversou Snape.

E logo mudou de assunto.


	5. Moo Goo Gai Pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 5

__

Capítulo 5

Moo Goo Gai Pan

A maior parte do dia foi gasto assim: enquanto mexiam com ervas, óleos e essências, Winthrop procurava saber mais sobre Snape e Snape procurava esconder o máximo possível do seu patrão. Afinal, era o melhor para todos. Quanto ao trabalho, bem, Snape faria aquilo de olhos fechados, dormindo, e debaixo d'água.

Snape procurou não pensar no que tinha acontecido pela manhã, mas os acontecimentos não lhe saíam da cabeça. Quanto mais ele pensava, mais apreensivo se tornava. Aquele homem, Eddie, provavelmente não pensaria duas vezes em cumprir a ameaça e voltar a importunar Martha quando Snape não estivesse por perto. Ele ficava imaginando se não teria piorado ainda mais as coisas entre os dois com sua interferência.

Normalmente ele jamais interferiria numa coisa desse tipo. Mas ao ver o homem esbofeteando a moça, seu sangue tinha subido. Deixar-se levar por impulsos era uma reação perigosa para um espião, e Snape sabia que deveria tomar cuidado. Por outro lado, de algum modo ele sentiu que Martha estava totalmente sozinha e desprotegida, e o instinto de proteger o mais fraco tinha sido mais forte.

Também normalmente ele jamais pensaria duas vezes sobre a moça. Ela não era exatamente interessante, e não devia ser muito inteligente para se deixar ser abusada desse jeito. Por outro lado, ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Ocasionalmente, ele olhava para a porta do laboratório, onde podia espiá-la atendendo algum cliente ou organizando os pedidos. Martha uma vez o pegou olhando, e sorriu para ele. Ele sentiu algo mexer no seu estômago, mas não saberia dizer exatamente o quê.

Como todos os três estavam trabalhando juntos, o Sr. Winthrop mandou trazer comida por um serviço chamado tele-entrega. Um trouxa de motocicleta entregou uma sacolinha com diversas caixinhas quadradas brancas. O Sr. Winthrop depositou uma das caixinhas na frente de Snape e anunciou:

\- Moo Goo Gai Pan.

\- Perdão?

\- Comida chinesa - esclareceu Martha. Ela abriu sua caixinha, pegou duas varetas compridas e passou a cutucar o conteúdo da caixinha. - Nunca comeu comida chinesa?

\- Ao que me lembre, não.

\- Nem com hashi, suponho?

\- Também não recordo.

Não era a coisa certa a se dizer, ao que tudo indicava, porque Winthrop olhou para Martha, Martha olhou para o patrão e os dois o encararam como se estivessem verificando se ele falava sério. Ao que tudo indica Snape foi convincente, porque Martha explicou, solícita:

\- Não é difícil, uma vez que se pega o jeito. Claro, se você preferir garfo e faca, eu posso arranjar. Faça assim: pegue um dos palitinhos com esses dedos, coloque o dedo médio no meio e use-o para apanhar a comida. Assim.

Realmente, não era difícil. O mínimo de destreza manual era necessária. Martha o ajudou a pegar a posição correta das varetas - chamadas hachi - e ele não pôde evitar notar as mãos delicadas, de dedos longos como os seus. A proximidade também o fez detectar um suave aroma de lavanda. Loção, não perfume.

Ele aprendeu que Moo Goo Gai Pan era frango cozido com molhos orientais e pimentão, carregado no aipo. Não de todo mau.

No final do dia, o Sr. Winthrop quis saber:

\- E então, Sev? Acha que gostará de trabalhar aqui?

Snape tampou um dos frascos com um xampu antiqueda e disse:

\- Esse é o trabalho ao qual tenho me dedicado há mais de 20 anos. Mas eu é quem preciso lhe indagar, Dean: tem certeza que quer que eu trabalhe para você? Digo, você mal me conhece.

\- Hum, vamos dizer que você tem um astral bom, Sev. Sem contar que você certamente conhece suas ervas.

\- Talvez eu devesse lhe dizer que minha situação é temporária, e eu posso ser chamado de volta a qualquer momento. Eu entenderei se você preferir os serviços de uma pessoa que pretenda ficar mais tempo.

\- Lamento ouvir isso. Eu certamente estava vendo algo mais duradouro. Ah, eu devia saber que uma pessoa como você não esquentaria muito tempo por aqui...

Martha entrou no laboratório nesse momento, e deixou os livros de contabilidade caírem. Ela parecia ainda mais pálida do que de costume:

\- Sev vai embora?

O Sr. Winthrop respondeu:

\- Era o que ele me dizia, Martha.

\- Sim, senhorita - concordou Snape. - Minha situação aqui é temporária. Não sei até quando poderei ficar.

Se é que Snape poderia dar um nome à reação de Martha, foi de susto. Ou pior ainda: pavor. A moça se abaixou para pegar os papéis caídos e as mãos dela tremiam. _"Ela deve estar achando que eu a deixarei desprotegida daquele homem", _pensou ele_._

O Sr. Winthrop disse:

\- Bom, hoje realmente conseguimos adiantar muita coisa. Amanhã só vou passar aqui pela tarde, Sev. Acha que pode dar conta do laboratório sozinho?

\- Sem problema.

\- Ótimo - disse o dono da loja. - Então vocês dois podem ir descansar. Amanhã de manhã, quero os dois bem cedo aqui.

Snape observou Martha se dirigindo ao cabide de casacos na parte de trás e tomou uma decisão:

\- Sr. Winthrop... Er... Dean, eu sei que não tenho direito ainda a receber, mas... respeitosamente, gostaria de solicitar um adiantamento de salário.

\- Eu estou meio desprevenido, Sev - ele disse. - De quanto você precisa?

\- O suficiente para me locomover usando transporte coletivo.

\- Ah, não tem problema. Tome - Ele lhe passou uma nota de 5 libras, depois pensou bem e adicionou mais duas libras. - Depois fale comigo para a gente ir à comissão municipal de transporte, que você tem direito a receber desconto.

\- Farei isso - Sua formação sonserina fez com que ele engasgasse, era difícil dizer o que deveria ser dito. - Eu... fico muito agradecido, Dean.

\- Tudo bem, Sev. Não vamos nos estressar por umas poucas libras.

\- Até amanhã, então.

\- Descanse bem.

Snape deixou a loja, mas ficou parado do outro lado da rua. Minutos depois, Martha saiu, ajeitando a pequena bolsa que levava no ombro. Snape se aproximou, e ela sorriu ao vê-lo:

\- Oi, Sev. Pensei que você estivesse a caminho de casa.

\- Srta. Scott, se me permite a ousadia, eu gostaria de acompanhá-la até em casa.

Ela ficou nervosa:

\- Sev, eu não sei -

\- Tudo que quero é acompanhá-la para que chegue em segurança até sua casa. As ameaças daquele... jovem devem ser levadas a sério.

\- Eddie? - Ela procurou disfarçar o nervosismo com um sorriso. - Oh, ele esquece rápido. Não esquenta.

\- Seja como for, eu me sentiria melhor se a visse chegar em casa com meus próprios olhos. Eu insisto.

Martha o observou, enrubescendo:

\- Então tá bom. Não é longe, mas eu tenho que pegar o metrô.

Snape empalideceu. A experiência do dia anterior ainda não tinha sido esquecida, quando suas vestes ficaram presas na temível "catraca" e foi necessária a ajuda de um oficial do metrô para que ele se soltasse. Mas agora suas capas estavam na lavanderia e ele tinha apenas um casaco emprestado de Brian, que provavelmente não se enroscaria na catraca.

\- Então podemos ir.

Eles caminharam um pouco pela rua, indo rumo à estação mais próxima do metrô subterrâneo. Martha disse:

\- Eu ainda não tive chance de lhe agradecer pelo que fez por mim hoje. Você até mentiu por mim. Muito obrigada.

\- Não precisa me agradecer.

\- Nem todo mundo teria feito o que você fez - ela disse, encabulada. - E eu lhe peço desculpas de novo. Eddie pode ser muito desagradável.

\- Srta. Scott, eu creio...

\- Martha. Por favor, me chame de Martha.

\- Se é o que prefere... Martha.

Eles iam andando no escurecer, alheios ao movimento de outras pessoas. Aliás, nem era tanto: o bairro era em sua maioria residencial, e ainda não estavam no horário de pico.

\- Você parece ser um farmacêutico muito bom. Dean está impressionado.

Snape disse:

\- Tenho alguma experiência. Além do mais, é o que eu gosto de fazer.

\- Que bom. Pena que esteja indo embora.

\- Eu ainda não sei se ficarei muito tempo. Só achei que o Sr. Winthrop deveria saber que eu estou apenas de passagem.

\- Vai ser uma pena quando você se for. Eu ficava sozinha na loja, agora ao menos terei alguém junto comigo.

Ela sorriu para ele de novo, e Snape cada vez mais gostava de vê-la sorrir. Ele não sabia dizer por que, mas toda vez que Martha sorria, o estômago dele ficava um tanto... perturbado. Seria efeito do Moo Goo Gai Pan?

\- Para não mencionar o problema de segurança.

Ela riu-se suavemente, um gorjeio agradável e Snape a encarou com mais insistência. Havia algo naquela moça, algo indefinível. Ele teria que observar mais sobre isso.

\- Sev, eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

\- Se eu puder responder - Ele disse sinceramente.

\- Você tem alguma esposa ou namorada esperando lá no lugar de onde você veio?

\- Não.

\- Ah. Desculpe, eu não queria me intrometer. Mas é que... você parece ser muito sozinho.

\- É um bom meio de se evitar más companhias. - Imediatamente ele se deu conta do que havia dito - Oh, perdão, eu não quis...

\- Tudo bem, não tem problema. Eu sei que Eddie não é boa companhia. Mas... eu não queria ficar sozinha.

\- Você não tem família?

\- Meus pais morreram quando eu era muito pequena. Uma tia me criou, mas ela também morreu há alguns anos.

\- Você parece ter se virado bem.

Ela deu um sorriso que não era nada alegre:

\- Só não tem sorte com namorados, não é mesmo?

\- Olhe, eu não quero julgá-la. Apenas quero protegê-la.

Aquilo pareceu espantar a moça. Ela o encarou, como se estivesse duvidando do que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

\- Olhe, Sev. A gente acabou de se conhecer, mas eu acho bom você saber. Eu sou meio... problemática.

\- Problemática?

\- É - Ela enrubesceu. - Eu sou diferente.

Snape a olhou com atenção.

\- Você não parece diferente, Martha. Que quer dizer com isso?

A moça parecia um tanto constrangida ou desconfortável:

\- Não, não é uma coisa que apareça. Eu sou... esquisita. Sabe, eu sinto coisas.

\- Como assim?

\- Às vezes, eu sinto algumas coisas e eu sei das coisas, só isso.

Snape sentiu um arrepio:

\- Como se pudesse prever, é isso?

\- É isso mesmo.

\- E as coisas que você prevê acontecem?

\- Nem sempre eu vejo as coisas que ainda não aconteceram. É assim: por exemplo, quando eu perguntei se você tinha uma namorada, eu já sabia que não. Eu tinha sentido sua solidão.

\- Ah. Entendo.

Martha olhou para ele:

\- Só isso?

\- Desculpe, não entendi.

\- Geralmente, quando eu falo isso as pessoas me olham de maneira estranha. Só porque eu sou diferente.

\- Posso garantir que isso acontece com muitas pessoas - disse Snape, tentando esconder suas reais emoções. - É um dom, só isso. Não tem do que se envergonhar.

\- Então não acha que eu sou maluca?

\- Não.

\- Posso dizer mais uma coisa?

Snape não gostou muito daquilo, mas permitiu:

\- Com certeza.

\- Você carrega algum segredo, né? Algo que não quer que ninguém saiba.

Ele respondeu, tentando não se comprometer:

\- Ora, acho que todos nós temos os nossos segredos. Nesse ponto, acho que não sou diferente de ninguém, nem mesmo de um... ah, cidadão dessa cidade, que é diferente da minha.

\- Acho que tem razão. Mas eu sinto que você carrega algo grande dentro de você, uma espécie de peso ou... escuridão. Eu... queria poder ajudar.

Snape procurou contornar o assunto:

\- Eu agradeço seu interesse, mas acho que ter problemas não é privilégio meu, Martha. Você já falou com alguém sobre esse seu dom?

\- Não, na verdade toda vez que eu falo sobre isso, as pessoas me olham estranho - Ela abaixou a cabeça. - Eu... aprendi a não falar sobre isso. Mas você parece que não se importa.

\- Como sou estrangeiro, e não conheço direito seus costumes, eu também posso ser considerado meio estranho. Então, não é privilégio seu. É importante que todos saibam reconhecer e respeitar as diferenças.

Martha olhou para ele, satisfeita com o que ouvira.

\- Você deve ser um cara bem legal, Sev. Aposto como o povo lá de onde você vem te adora.

Ele pensou nos alunos de Hogwarts, nos seus colegas professores, até nos comensais da morte. Deu de ombros e respondeu, sinceramente:

\- Você não pode sequer começar a imaginar.

Ela dobrou a rua e apontou:

\- Estamos chegando à estação.

  
__

Já não era sem tempo, pensou Snape.


	6. Impulsos desastrosos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 6

__

Capítulo 6

Impulsos desastrosos

O metrô foi uma aventura. Snape se esqueceu de pagar a passagem, e Martha discretamente o lembrou. Foi quando ele se viu frente a frente novamente com a temível catraca. Dessa vez, ele estava preparado: colocou o pequeno tíquete no processador, observou ele ser engolido e então atravessou - dessa vez sem ficar preso.

Sucesso.

Martha pareceu ficar intrigada com o sorriso triunfante que ele deu ao passar do outro lado, mas ele indagou:

\- Para que lado?

\- Para lá. Plataforma 12.

Eles viajaram separados, porque Snape insistiu em dar o assento vago a Martha, e não havia outro disponível. Ela se ergueu perto de sua estação e os dois caminharam juntos para fora do metrô. Já estava noite lá fora.

Martha morava num apartamento de um prédio baixinho e antigo. A área não era tão afastada quanto a casa dos McTaggart, e a zona não tão residencial. Mas ali as ruas pareciam mais limpas, de algum modo. Havia menos árvores e mais gente na rua.

\- Eu moro aqui. Você quer subir para um copo de água ou uma xícara de chá?

Snape foi sincero:

\- Não ficaria bem. - Ela o encarou, surpresa. - Além do mais, eu não avisei meus amigos que estaria fora. Eles podem se preocupar.

\- É muita consideração.

\- Bem - ele desconversou -, é melhor eu deixar você descansar agora.

\- Se tem certeza de que não quer subir...

\- Talvez um outro dia.

\- Está certo, então. Obrigada, Sev - Ela sorriu. - Até amanhã.

\- Tenha uma boa noite.

Ele a observou transpor a porta e entrar no prédio. Virou-se para a rua e suspirou, pois teria que refazer seus passos para chegar em casa. Isso incluiria mais uma vez andar no maldito metrô.

Então ele ouviu.

Um grito de mulher. Apavorado.

E soube instantaneamente que se tratava de Martha.

Imediatamente, invadiu o prédio e então viu-se perdido. Um som alto de algo se quebrando no andar de cima o fez localizar a fonte do ruído. Galgando os degraus de dois em dois na estreita escada, ele chegou à porta que ainda estava aberta, e a cena dentro o fez agir no impulso, contrariando todos os seus instintos de espião.

O homem chamado Eddie tinha jogado Martha no chão. A moça estava encolhida, tentando proteger-se dos golpes, mas ele estava chutando e batendo nela com um pedaço de alguma coisa que Snape sequer parou para ver. Ele voou em cima de Eddie e puxou-o para longe de Martha. O homem pipocou contra uma parede e se virou, bufando. Os olhos dele adquiriram uma expressão assassina ao olhar para Snape. Numa voz baixa e ameaçadora, ele disse apenas:

\- Você...!

Snape checou Martha com os olhos rapidamente e franziu o cenho. Mesmo livre, Martha não se mexia. Ela estava deitada no chão, imóvel, aparentemente desacordada.

Eddie rapidamente tinha se refeito do susto e agora avançava de maneira perigosa contra o Mestre de Poções, um sorriso malévolo nos lábios.

\- Ela não vale a pena, cara. É uma vagabunda.

Snape usou seu tom mais gélido para ordenar:

\- Saia daqui agora ou vai se arrepender.

\- Ah, é? - Eddie alcançou o bolso de trás de sua calça e de lá tirou um canivete do tipo retrátil. Snape ficou rígido, olhos fixos na arma. - Vai bancar o herói? Vem, vem bancar o herói com isso.

O homem começou a avançar contra Snape, que disse apenas, acompanhando a faca, que Eddie agora balançava de um lado para o outro, sorrindo perversamente:

\- Última chance. Saia agora e eu prometo que não o perseguirei.

A ameaça fez Eddie rir-se alto:

\- Ah, é? E acha que isso vai me amedrontar? Você não pode comigo, cara!

E avançou.

Num impulso, Snape pulou para trás, sacando a varinha e gritando:

\- _Ciconia argentum minimum fiat_!

O canivete foi ao chão. Onde antes havia um homem de mais ou menos 1,70m, agora estava uma miniatura de prata na forma de uma cegonha. Snape olhou de novo para Martha - ela ainda estava desacordada.

Ele pegou a pequena escultura na mão e pôs no bolso rapidamente, curvando-se para examinar a moça. Ela tinha cortado a testa num fragmento qualquer de um bibelô. Snape usou a varinha para cauterizar o ferimento e limpou o sangue. Mas preferiu deixá-la com uma pequena mancha roxa perto do lábio - ele não poderia explicar que ela saísse sem qualquer ferimento depois daquele ato tão brutal.

Com os dedos, ele notou uma pequena elevação no couro cabeludo dela. Martha teria um belo galo de manhã. Com cuidado, ele ajoelhou-se no chão e tentou apoiar a cabeça dela em seu colo. No meio da operação, os olhos dela se abriram lentamente, mas assim que ela o viu, encolheu-se:

\- Ahhh!

\- Calma, calma, sou eu - Ela o encarou, trêmula. - Está tudo bem agora. Pode se sentar?

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu:

\- Eu acho que sim. - Snape notou que a voz dela tremia tanto quanto seu corpo. - Eddie estava me esperando escondido no corredor. Ele veio por trás, eu não vi... - Ela tentou se sentar no chão, com a ajuda dele. - Foi horrível... Ele... fugiu?

Rapidamente, Snape inventou a história:

\- Sim. Eu consegui afastá-lo, ele ainda me ameaçou com uma faca, mas resolveu sair correndo. - Ele apontou. - Até largou a faca no chão.

Ela passou os braços em volta do próprio corpo, como se estivesse com frio.

\- Típico...

\- Acho que ele não vai voltar.

\- Eu também acho que ele não vai voltar hoje. Obrigada de novo, Sev. Parece que você vive me salvando... - Ela sorriu, mas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. - Se você não tivesse vindo, eu não... eu... - Ela afundou o rosto entre as mãos, chorando alto.

Snape arregalou os olhos. Ele sabia instintivamente que deveria consolá-la, mas não sabia direito como fazer isso. Desajeitadamente, puxou-a para perto de seu corpo, e quase se assustou quando Martha se agarrou a ele, e escondeu o rosto no peito dele, chorando convulsivamente. Sem perceber, ele a envolveu em seus braços e alisou o cabelo dela. Pareceu a coisa mais natural a se fazer.

A proximidade dos dois corpos fez Snape experimentar algumas sensações bastante novas. Demorou alguns minutos até Martha se acalmar, e embora Snape estivesse consternado com a situação dela, não pôde evitar notar o calor de seu corpo, o perfume agora ainda mais suave de lavanda, a maciez de seus cabelos...

Aquilo era altamente impróprio.

Martha se afastou um pouco e ergueu a cabeça para olhar para ele, murmurando:

\- Desculpe...

Seja lá qual foi a resposta que ele pensou em dar para ela, morreu na garganta, que se fechou diante da visão à sua frente. Martha estava olhando para ele, o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Os olhos dela, que pela primeira vez ele via serem esverdeados, também estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, e a manchinha roxa tinha se expandido e ficado quase azul. Suas faces estavam um pouco avermelhadas também, o cabelo bastante despenteado.

Ela jamais parecera tão linda.

Sem jamais perceber o que acontecia, Snape fixou seus olhos nos lábios dela, tão rosados, carnudos. Em mais um impulso, ele suavemente a puxou de volta contra si e fez seus lábios encostarem gentilmente nos dela.

O toque pode ter sido suave, mas a reação foi explosiva. Logo ele se viu mergulhado num mar de maciez e calor que jamais havia vivido antes. De repente, ele sentiu a boca sob a sua se abrir e pôde experimentar ainda mais calor quando impetuosamente colocou sua língua sobre a dela.

As sensações triplicaram. Agora havia também umidade quente, sensual e aconchegante. Tudo aquilo o deixava totalmente inebriado, e ele mal notou estar apertando ainda mais o corpo dela, sentindo-lhe as curvas e a maciez, ficando mais próximo, como se quisesse entrar dentro dele, quase fora de si, a boca se abrindo ainda mais, devorando um fogo que o consumia por dentro...

\- N-não!

Ele se separou de repente, erguendo-se quase que de um salto. Martha pareceu se assustar com a reação dele.

\- M-me desculpe - Um Snape balbuciando como um adolescente: era impensável! - Foi extremamente impróprio de minha parte. Por favor, tente me perdoar.

Martha se ergueu rapidamente, tentando dizer:

\- Sev, por favor...

Ele parecia transtornado:

\- Como pude fazer isso? Eu não sei o que dizer...

Num movimento rápido, Martha juntou as mãos de Snape entre as suas e garantiu, agora numa voz tranqüila e controlada:

\- Não aconteceu nada que eu não quisesse que acontecesse, Sev.

Ele estava agitado, parecia que o ar tinha diminuído na sala:

\- Mas... você não entende...! Eu... não sou quem você pensa que eu sou! Eu não quero lhe dar falsa impressão... falsas esperanças...!

Martha tinha uma voz muito calma, e agora parecia que os papéis tinham se invertido - ela é quem o consolava:

\- Sev, tudo bem. Se você quiser, podemos esquecer o que aconteceu. - A voz dela parecia um pouco magoada, mas não desesperada. - Fingir que nunca aconteceu.

Snape sentiu gratidão instantânea pela moça:

\- Sim, sim... Por favor... Eu ficaria imensamente agradecido. - Ele retirou suas mãos das dela e suspirou. - Er, você quer que eu fique e prepare algum chá de ervas?

\- Não será necessário. Eu já estou melhor.

Era o que ele esperava ouvir.

\- Nesse caso, eu... acho melhor deixar você descansar.

\- Está bem. Mais uma vez, Sev, obrigada.

\- Não se esqueça de trancar bem a porta depois que eu sair.

\- Eu farei isso. Boa noite, Sev.

\- Boa noite.

Snape desceu as escadas, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego. Em todos os anos de espião, ele jamais se lembrava de ter perdido o controle daquela maneira. Primeiro, ele usara mágica. Mesmo num caso de autodefesa, poderia atrair uma investigação do Ministério da Magia. E a última coisa que ele queria fazer no momento era atrair a atenção de qualquer um, fosse bruxo ou trouxa, para sua presença.

Mas isso não era nada em relação ao que ele fizera em seguida. O que o tinha possuído para ele se aproveitar da moça daquele jeito? Como ele não tinha sido capaz de resistir à tentação. Ele arriscara demais. Martha poderia acusá-lo de ter segundas intenções, e ele não poderia honestamente dizer que não as tinha...

Além do mais, se Martha realmente fosse capaz de sentir coisas, ela poderia desmascará-lo. Não, o melhor a fazer é esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Fingir que estava tudo normal, entre dois colegas de trabalho.

Se isso era o que sua cabeça prontamente tinha decidido, seu coração estava totalmente fora de sintonia. Ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça o aroma da lavanda que emanava dela, sensual e incitante, como se prometesse mais delícias do corpo quente, macio e cheio de curvas que ele teve em seus braços. Parecia que aqueles breves minutos estavam marcados a ferro e fogo em Snape, ele mal conseguia ver o que se passava diante de si.

Na verdade, ele só foi se dar conta de onde estava dentro do metrô, quando já estava perto da estação onde deveria saltar. Ele fizera toda a complicada passagem pelas catracas totalmente aéreo, pensando em Martha e no que aconteceria dali para frente, alheio ao mundo de trouxas e seus problemas.

Com uma pontada de relutância, ele finalmente admitiu que poderia estar atraído pela bela balconista. Não, não era bela, mas havia alguma coisa que ele achava adorável. Como um bichinho de estimação. Sim, deveria ser uma atração como se Martha fosse uma pequena serpente, se aventurando pelo mundo, sozinha, usando a língua bifurcada para testar o mundo diante de si. Os ofídios sempre o fascinaram de maneira quase hipnotizante. Aliás, ele era bem-quisto por Voldemort por sempre ter tratado Nagini com distinção e respeito que a serpente merecia.

Sim, com certeza não poderia ser paixão ou essas coisas de amor. Um Snape jamais sentia isso. Era uma coisa tão... tão grifinória, apaixonar-se. Os tolos lufa-lufa também sentiam isso volta e meia. Na certa, ele tinha se intoxicado com alguma erva trouxa e agora seus pensamentos estavam um pouco confusos.

Mas de uma verdade ele não conseguia fugir: Ele realmente não era mais o mesmo Severo Snape, mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. Em dois dias de mundo trouxa, ele estava quase irreconhecível.

Será que ele poderia colocar a culpa no Moo Goo Gai Pan?


	7. Caindo na rotina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 7

__

Capítulo 7

Caindo na rotina

O verso era pobre, a rima não existia e a vozinha cantarolando fazia Snape querer arranhar as paredes como um gato alpinista.

\- Sevvie está namorando! Sevvie está namorando!

Brian gritou:

\- Pequetito, todo mundo já ouviu!

Mas o pequeno só mudou o tom da cantiga:

\- Sevvie e Martha, namorados! Namorados, Martha e Sevvie! Sevvie-wevvy!

Mais uma vez. Só mais uma vezinha apenas e ele iria jogar uma azaração naquele garoto que o faria voar pela chaminé.

Brian foi mais rápido, e sua voz trovejou pela casa:

\- William Boney McTaggart, você vai fechar a matraca agora mesmo ou vai ficar um mês longe da Henriqueta!

Fez-se silêncio sepulcral. Billy correu para o seu quarto.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. Brian cochichou para ele:

\- Ehehehe. O guri adora aquela moto.

Grato pelo alívio momentâneo, Snape observou:

\- Percebe-se.

Claro, o alívio não durou muito tempo. Eles estavam na sala, Edna e Brian no sofá, Snape numa poltrona, todos de frente para uma caixa colorida com imagens que se mexiam como fotografias bruxas. Bom, talvez não como fotografias bruxas, porque Snape tentou pedir a uma das mulheres na tela que chorasse mais baixo, e ela não atendeu. E as pessoas na tela continuavam a se mexer como se não estivessem vendo os três na sala. Ele descobriu que aquilo eram as letras T e V que Edna tanto falava. Parecia que grande parte da vida dela tinha a ver com coisas que aconteciam na tela.

Sev achava aquilo estranho.

Edna falou:

\- Daqui a pouco vou colocar o batatinha para dormir.

Snape desejou que ela fizesse isso instantaneamente. Aliás, ele até ajudaria com o resto da solução de capuz-do-frade.

Mas aí ele sentiu um tapa na sua coxa. Brian sorria para ele largamente, mostrando todos os dentes amarelados.

\- Mas me diz aí, você já tá com um broto mesmo, é Sev? - Brian assentiu, de maneira aprovadora. - Aí, garoto, mandou ver! Arrasando os coração das mina!

Snape inspirou profundamente, procurando paciência:

\- Como eu já expliquei exaustivamente, a Srta. Scott é minha colega de trabalho. Nós sequer trabalhamos na mesma sala.

Brian riu-se e disse, afetado:

\- É um amor proibido, Sevvie. Que liiiiindo!

Snape estava a ponto de se irritar:

\- Nós somos apenas colegas de trabalho.

\- Mas você levou ela para casa, não foi?

\- Exato. Mas foi para proteção dela. Ela tem um namorado com tendências homicidas.

Edna estava de olho na caixa com imagens coloridas, mas comentou:

\- Ih, cara assim é caixão. Essa sua mina precisa de uns conselhos. Tá na cara você vai precisar se livrar dele, Sevvie.

\- Não será necessário. Ele não vai mais incomodar a Srta. Scott.

Brian se impressionou:

\- Nossa, Sevvie! Você despachou o cara? Tu é um arraso, cara! Isso mesmo: o cara tá se engraçando com a tua gata, tu mete porrada!

\- Não! Ele... fugiu quando nós nos confrontamos. Ele tentava agredir a Srta. Scott de maneira torpe e vil.

Edna disse:

\- Então se ele se mandou, a costa tá limpa. Pode jogar seu charme para cima da mina.

\- Isso não seria direito.

\- Como não? Você acabou de dizer que o cara tá fora da jogada.

\- Sim, mas...

\- Então vai fundo, Sevvie - Brian passou um braço em volta do volumoso corpo de sua mulher. - Não tem nada melhor na vida do que uma bruzundunguinha só da gente.

Edna sorriu para o marido e eles se beijaram longamente. O estômago de Snape se embrulhou. Mas não por desgosto. É que Brian tinha falado algo que era bem certo, e tinha atingido Snape em cheio. Nada como uma bruzundunguinha. Seja lá o que isso significa.

No dia seguinte, Snape chegou cedo ao trabalho. Martha já estava no local, e cumprimentou-o com um sorriso. Ela lhe passou os pedidos que deveriam ficar prontos pela manhã - e foi gentil e cortês.

Snape esperava que Martha mostrasse alguma mágoa ou raiva com relação a ele. Contudo, ela tratou-o com muita cortesia. Cumprindo o que prometera, ela parecia fingir que nada tinha acontecido no dia anterior. De alguma forma, ao invés de tranqüilizar Snape, isso o angustiou. Os dois trabalharam trocando palavras apenas sobre amenidades.

Até a metade da tarde.

Snape trabalhava numa loção de proteção solar, imaginando que tipo de pessoa faria uma encomenda dessas em plena chuvosa Inglaterra, quando viu Martha parada à porta, e parecia encabulada:

\- Sim, Srta. Scott?

\- Sev, eu... estou sem jeito, mas queria lhe pedir uma coisa - Ela parecia nervosa. - Será que você se incomodaria de me levar para casa hoje? Sabe, como você fez ontem?

\- Algo errado? Eddie... ele não voltou. Voltou?

\- Não, não, ele não voltou. Mas eu estou com medo que ele volte. Que ele esteja me esperando de novo. Se ele estiver lá, e me pegar sozinha...

\- Ele não vai estar, fique descansada.

Ela tremia:

\- Sev, eu acho que ele vai me matar. Eu estou com tanto medo... Por favor... Eu ficaria tão mais tranqüila se você fosse.

Snape sentiu algo no estômago dele ao vê-la tão nervosa.

\- Se isso a fará se sentir melhor...

\- Sim, por favor. Obrigada, Sev. Isso significa muito para mim.

Aquelas palavras o deixaram mais leve o dia inteiro.

Snape não esquecera o que tinha feito com Eddie. A pequena cegonha de prata ainda estava no seu bolso desde a noite anterior. Pretendia deixá-lo transfigurado até Martha se sentir confiante, depois ele retornaria o canalha ao normal. Não que Eddie merecesse, mas ele não iria matar ninguém, se pudesse evitar. Mas ele não deixaria que aquele homem maltratasse Martha nem mais um minuto.

Naquela noite, os dois foram para o apartamento de Martha comentando sobre suas atividades do dia. Snape atreveu-se a indagar algumas coisas que não entendia do mundo trouxa, com cuidado para não chamar a atenção. Martha parecia gostar de responder.

Quando chegaram ao prédio, Martha insistiu que ele subisse. Ela realmente parecia tão assustada que ele aquiesceu, mas Eddie não apareceu, e ele recusou o convite para entrar. Martha não insistiu.

No dia seguinte, Martha mais uma vez pediu que ele a acompanhasse até em casa. Eles tinham saído do metrô e caminhavam rumo ao apartamento quando Martha disse:

\- Sabe, Sev, andei pensando sobre você. Você não é um cara comum.

\- Mesmo?

\- Então, eu estive pensando que, se você estiver dizendo a verdade e não estiver fugindo da justiça, você pode até mesmo não ser estrangeiro.

\- O que a faz você pensar assim?

\- Você fala bem a nossa língua. Bem demais. Aí eu fui pesquisar na Internet.

Internet? Snape sabia o que era aquilo.

\- Eu acho que você é um nobre do condado de Suffolk.

Snape ficou pálido. Como...

\- Lá tem uma cidade com seu nome.

Era verdade. Uma cidadezinha de onde vieram seus antepassados, e na verdade, ali ficava ainda a Mansão Snape, guardada por dezenas de feitiços protetores antitrouxas.

Martha continuou:

\- Eu acho que você viveu lá até agora, isolado de muitas coisas e das grandes cidades, talvez dedicado às suas ervas e receitas. Mas alguma coisa aconteceu e você precisou vir para Londres. Talvez eles o chamem de volta, por isso você disse que pode voltar a qualquer momento. - Ela procurou olhar a reação dele. - O que você acha de minha teoria?

Sem deixar transparecer coisa alguma, ele disse apenas:

\- Acho que a senhorita tem uma imaginação muito vívida.

\- Ora, mas é uma teoria muito boa. Veja bem, você fala perfeitamente, tem modos elegantes...

\- ... e não tenho um shilling sequer.

\- Viu? Você ainda acha que temos shillings. Eles foram trocados por pences, centavos de libra! Algumas coisas a seu respeito não fazem sentido, Sev. É como se você não tivesse vivido aqui até agora.

\- Eu disse que tinha vindo de longe.

O tom dele foi tão gelado que ela estremeceu:

\- Desculpe. Eu não quis me intrometer. É que... você tem alguma coisa que faz despertar minha curiosidade, Sev. Eu não quis te deixar constrangido.

Eles tinham chegado ao prédio dela. Snape disse:

\- Não tem problema. Eu achei até... divertido.

Martha se virou para ele de repente e disse:

\- Eu só quero que você me diga uma coisa. Se você for um alienígena, você conta para mim?

\- Um o quê?

\- Um ser de outro planeta.

\- Outro planeta? Por que você acha que eu viria de outro planeta? - Ela olhou para ele, divertida, e ele percebeu que aquilo era uma piada. - Ah, entendo.

Ela riu-se:

\- Ehehehe, você ficou preocupado um minuto. Não adianta negar.

Snape a observou rindo, e viu que os olhos dela brilhavam. Ela estava ainda mais adorável que o normal.

\- Fiquei surpreso, só isso.

\- Tudo bem, como queira - Ela abriu a porta para ele passar. - Pode subir.

\- Martha, eu não vou entrar.

\- Não precisa entrar se não quiser. É claro que o convite está de pé, mas eu não vou mais insistir. Mas eu realmente gostaria que você subisse comigo. Só subir até eu entrar dentro de casa. Por favor.

Agora os olhos dela estavam implorando. Ela realmente estava assustada. Snape sentiu o ódio por Eddie esquentar o sangue pelo que ele tinha feito com Martha.

\- Está bem.

Ele se certificou que ela entrasse em segurança dentro de casa, e ela não insistiu para que ele entrasse na casa, despedindo-se na porta.


	8. Compras e Conversas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 8

__

Capítulo 8

Compras e conversas

Snape não entendeu quando recebeu o envelope. Ele abriu o envelope e entendeu menos ainda. Sentindo a confusão dele, o Sr. Winthrop esclareceu:

\- Hoje é sexta-feira. Dia de pagamento.

\- Oh. Obrigado.

\- Não, não me agradeça. Você mereceu, Sev - E saiu.

Martha entrou no laboratório, com seu envelope na mão.

\- E então, Sev? Planos para o dinheiro, agora que ficou rico?

Na verdade, ele tinha.

\- Eu pretendia reforçar meu guarda-roupa. Alguma recomendação?

\- Jura? - Ela parecia animada. - Eu posso ajudar você. Sei de uns lugares bem transados. Mas você parece preferir o estilo clássico. Acho que conheço um lugar perfeito. E os preços não são muito altos.

\- Isso seria muito desejável.

\- Você se incomoda de irmos hoje mesmo? Se sairmos rápido, ainda pegamos as lojas abertas.

\- Não, na verdade, seria ótimo ir cedo.

\- Beleza!

Ela parecia mesmo muito animada, e sorriu para ele, antes de voltar para a frente da loja. Snape mais uma vez teve aquela sensação esquisita no estômago. Ele ainda não sabia direito a que atribuir isso. Só sabia que não podia ser essas coisas de paixão, porque essas coisas não eram nada sonserinas.

Ao saíram da botica, os dois pegaram um caminho diferente do que costumavam. Martha ia indicando o caminho para uma área mais comercial. Ela deixou claro que não seria necessário pegar um ônibus.

Logo chegaram a uma loja de roupas razoavelmente grande, e Severo pôs-se a olhar os artigos. Acostumado a comprar suas capas na loja de Madame Malkin, ele se espantou com a quantidade de mercadorias no imenso galpão.

\- Estranho que ninguém venha nos atender.

\- Aqui não tem atendente - explicou Martha. - É um atacado. Significa que os preços são mais populares, mas não tem as condições de uma loja sofisticada.

\- Entendo - ele olhou as etiquetas e teve um choque. - Isso é preço popular?

Ela se riu:

\- É, você tem razão. Hoje em dia está tudo pela hora da morte! Está é uma das vantagens em ser súdito da rainha da Inglaterra.

\- Como assim?

\- Ora, nós é que pagamos pela vida dessa realeza toda. É um preço alto, eu sei, mas é um charme ter uma rainha, não acha? Ops, desculpe-me se feri algum dos seus sentimentos. Afinal, se você for um nobre mesmo, foi ela quem deu o título à sua família. Vocês da realeza é que sabem viver.

\- Eu já lhe disse que eu não sou nobre! - Algumas pessoas próximas começaram a comentar e apontar para a presença de um nobre na loja. - Viu só?

Ela estava de ótimo humor, ao contrário de Severo:

\- Ah, deixe que falem. Quem sabe até mandam uma pessoa para nos atender?

Snape revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

\- Mesmo se mandarem, eu não sei como poderei pagar. Você toma conta dos livros, então deve saber que meu salário não é compatível com esses preços.

\- Ah, você quer mais barato? - Martha estava com os olhos brilhando. - Eu sei onde tem mais barato. Mas você não pode ser luxento.

\- Luxento?

\- É, digo, o local mais barato tem alguns inconvenientes. Mas vamos lá, deixa eu te mostrar.

Martha mais uma vez o guiou por entre ruas estreitas e cheias de gente. Parecia o Beco Diagonal na época em que os alunos de Hogwarts compravam sua lista de material. Então ela parou em frente a uma porta:

\- É aqui.

Era uma loja um pouco menor do que o tal "atacado", mas era bem mais sortida. Ele viu quatro fileiras de cabides pendurados em grandes vigas de pelo menos 20 metros, todos entupidos de roupas. Além disso, no fundo havia sapatos, e à esquerda alguns móveis. Snape olhou para cima da porta da loja e viu uma placa: "Brechó da Dori".

\- Brechó?

\- Loja de artigos usados. Aqui tem de tudo! Entre, veja só.

Efetivamente, os preços tinham se reduzido a menos da metade do atacado. Algumas roupas estavam claramente gastas e desbotadas, outras descosturando em alguns pequenos pontos, mas na maior parte, elas estavam em estado bastante razoável. Os preços certamente eram dos mais convidativos.

Durante pelo menos duas horas, Snape e Martha se embrenharam nas profundezas do brechó londrino, e a moça obrigou Snape a experimentar todas as roupas que ele mostrava algum interesse. Uma vez vestido, ela queria ver e dava suas opiniões. Até escolheu algumas que achou que ele fosse gostar.

Snape estava impressionado. Martha sempre lhe pareceu uma moça tímida, mas ela tinha se transformado em uma mulher decidida e ativa. Havia também muita eficiência nas coisas que ela dizia sobre combinar as diferentes peças de roupa.

Quando deixaram o brechó, a noite caía e Severo tinha um embrulho grande nas mãos. Martha disse:

\- Hum, eu estou com fome. Vamos fazer uma extravagância? Que tal parar em algum lugar para comer?

\- Mas... não ficará muito tarde?

\- Se prometer me levar para casa depois, tudo bem.

\- Mas eu a levarei para casa de qualquer jeito.

Ela sorriu, marota:

\- Ótimo. Acho que tem um pub ali, e ele não parece ser muito caro.

Eles entraram no local esfumaçado, escuro e cheio de gente. Martha disse:

\- Vamos ficar no balcão. É mais barato.

Snape prontamente atendeu. O barman os viu:

\- Oi, gente, o que vão querer?

\- Comida - disse Martha. - O que tem que seja bem em conta?

\- Salsichas com purê de batatas. Duas libras e meia.

\- Vamos querer dois. Eu também vou querer uma cerveja e um copo de leite.

O barman ficou olhando para ela:

\- A senhora está doente?

\- Não. Eu gosto de misturar os dois. E você, Sev? O que gosta de tomar?

\- Café.

\- O que preferirem - O barman foi fazer o pedido, balançando a cabeça com aqueles dois.

Snape estava intrigado:

\- Você realmente gosta de misturar os dois?

\- Sim. Mas eu sempre deixo muito da cerveja, porque prefiro o leite.

\- Você gostaria de uma bebida da minha terra. Chama-se cerveja amanteigada.

\- Hum, parece ótima. E você, não toma álcool?

\- Sim, tomo. Mas café é uma das minhas bebidas preferidas trou- Quero dizer, quentes.

Martha sentiu que ele tropeçou nas palavras e disse:

\- Sabe, você é legal, Sev. Gente boa. Eu gosto de você.

\- Obrigado.

\- Você tem esse jeitão fechado e emburrado, mas é só fachada. O Sr. Winthrop logo notou isso em você - Ela olhou para ele. - Ele me disse o que você fez pelo filho de seu amigo.

\- Bom, eu fiquei preocupado, só isso. E foi tudo culpa minha.

\- Você fez uma coisa muito legal. E não fica se gabando. E eu não vou nem falar de tudo o que fez por mim.

\- Eu também não tenho certeza se aquilo tudo não foi minha culpa também. Ou se eu não piorei as coisas.

Ela parecia encabulada ao dizer:

\- Eu gostei do que fez. Obrigada. Eu me sinto melhor desde que Eddie foi embora. Mas eu morro de medo que ele esteja só esperando a hora de me atacar de novo.

\- Acho que está claro que ele não vai voltar tão cedo.

Martha estremeceu ligeiramente:

\- Eu queria ter certeza...

\- Pode confiar - disse Snape. - Ele não vai voltar.

Ela olhou para Snape, os olhos sorrindo mais que os lábios:

\- Você tem sido um amigão, Sev. Eu... queria lhe falar... mas... estou sem graça... Acho que você vai ficar chateado comigo.

\- Chateado? Ora, por quê?

\- Bem, porque... Bom, eu gosto de você e... acho que você não gosta de mim...Eu só queria saber...se isso é verdade.

Snape não estava entendendo:

\- Como não gosto de você? Se eu não gostasse de você, acho que não estaríamos aqui.

\- Não, eu não estou falando disso. - Ela enrubesceu. - Estou digo *_gostar_*, entende?

Agora foi a vez de Snape enrubescer, os lábios dele se abriram fazendo um "oh". Ele pigarreou, desconfortável:

\- Você provavelmente está apenas entusiasmada por ter um novo colega de trabalho, depois de ter trabalhado por tanto tempo sozinha.

\- Não, Sev. Eu gosto de você e achei que você gostasse de mim, mas depois que você me beijou você não falou mais nada, nem quis mais nada - Ele parou para tomar fôlego. - Desculpe. Eu tendo a falar muito quando estou nervosa.

\- Por que está nervosa?

\- Droga, porque eu gosto de você, Severo! - Ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele e o puxou, juntando seus lábios aos dele.

De novo, aquela sensação inebriante o invadiu, e ele sentiu de novo a maciez, a suavidade. Então os lábios se abriram e os dele também, e aí o calor foi abrasador, com o encontro das línguas, um contato que pareceu percorrer os lugares mais escondidos do corpo de Snape.

Todo o ambiente cessou, ele não ouvia nada, nem se importava com os fregueses do pub escuro e esfumacento, ele era todo sentidos, sentindo o beijo doce de Martha, que tanto o excitava, e ele parecia ser impotente para resistir àquela atração.

De repente, Martha recuou, os lábios deles se desgrudaram. Ela olhou para ele:

\- É disso que estou falando.

Snape estava sem palavras.

\- Você gosta de mim assim?

Martha assentiu, encarando-o com uma expressão inocente e delicada em seu rosto. Naquele momento, ela parecia uma menina ingênua, tão meiga. Ele sentiu o coração dele se apertando, por algum motivo, e não pôde evitar dizer:

\- Mas... eu vou ter que voltar... Não vou ficar aqui...

Ela disse:

\- Você sabe quando isso vai acontecer?

\- Não.

\- Mas vai ser logo?

\- Talvez.

\- Posso ir junto?

Snape não pôde evitar sorrir diante da simplicidade e ingenuidade dela:

\- É um outro mundo, Martha. Você não entende.

Ela não se deixou vencer:

\- Por que não me explica como é? Aí eu vou poder entender. A não ser que você ache que eu não tenho capacidade de entender, que eu sou burra.

\- Não se trata disso.

\- Se você não me explicar, eu nunca vou entender, Sev.

\- Mas por que você iria querer vir junto?

\- Por que eu sinto que vamos ficar juntos, Sev. Eu tive essa certeza desde que a gente se beijou pela primeira vez.

Aquilo fez Snape se arrepiar.

\- Mas... você pode estar errada, não pode?

\- Dificilmente estou. Mas é claro. Se você não gosta de mim, então eu...

\- Mas por que você diz que gosta de mim? Você mesmo disse que eu sou emburrado. Além do mais, você não sabe nada a meu respeito.

Ela deu de ombros:

\- Eu sei que você é um homem bom, com bom coração, que não é casado nem tem filhos, que ajuda quem precisa, que valoriza os amigos, não se incomoda em viver simplesmente, não é procurado pela polícia, teve boa educação, sabe fazer remédios e cosméticos naturais, é reservado e meio fechadão, nunca comeu comida chinesa, gosta de café, evita beber álcool e gosta de salsichas com batatas.

Ele piscou, um pouco atordoado. Nunca poderia imaginar que ela fosse tão observadora - ou que ele tivesse deixado transparecer tanta coisa a seu respeito. Martha olhou para ele e disse:

\- E eu gosto do que eu sei sobre você.

\- Há mais além disso. Não vai gostar.

\- Só tem um jeito de descobrir: confie em mim.

Ele a encarou, os olhos dela brilhando como se fosse um desafio. naquele momento, ele mal a reconhecia.

\- Você não sabe onde está se metendo.

\- Severo, eu agüentei o Eddie. Nada do que você faça pode ser pior do que ele já me fez.

\- Você pode se surpreender.

Ela o encarou, observando-o com atenção. Ele achou ter visto dor nos olhos dela. Mas jamais tanta dor quanto as palavras seguintes:

\- Isso quer dizer que você não gosta de mim?

O coração dele se apertou:

\- Não!... Quero dizer...

\- Já entendi: eu sou uma moça qualquer que você não pode apresentar para a sua mãe rica e nobre, seja lá de onde foi que você veio!

\- Martha, eu...

Ela não o deixou terminar, as lágrimas já correndo por sua face:

\- Quando ela o chamar, você vai correndo e deixará tudo para trás, incluindo a moça qualquer que achava que era sua amiga!

\- Não é nada disso, eu...

\- Ou então você já está prometido em casamento para alguma duquesa de Kent, ou sei lá! - Ela usou a ponta do casaco para enxugar as lágrimas. - Vai ver você até gosta de mim, mas o fato de eu ser pobre...

\- Não...!

-... seria um insulto à memória de seu falecido pai, quem sabe um duque ou conde de Snape!

\- Eu não sou nobre!

De repente, todo o pub ficou em silêncio, olhando para eles. Martha ficou vermelha, fungando, e olhou para baixo, enquanto Snape balbuciava desculpas. Os clientes voltaram sua atenção para seus próprios assuntos. Ele cochichou:

\- Eu nunca perco o controle dessa maneira. Desculpe, eu...

\- Tudo bem - Ela deu de ombros, triste. - Eu sou uma boba, mesmo. Achando que você iria querer alguma coisa comigo.

\- Martha, você não está entendendo. Eu acho que você é que não iria querer nada comigo.

Ela disse:

\- Eu estou dizendo que quero. E não me importa o que você esconde - Ela arregalou os olhos. - Você é um agente secreto! - Antes que ele reagisse, ela logo se emendou. - Não, não, desculpa. Eu prometo que não tento mais adivinhar. Se você quiser me contar, pode me contar. Se achar que eu não devo saber, tudo bem. Você é que sabe o que é melhor para você, Sev. Eu só queria que você soubesse que pode confiar em mim.

Tamanha demonstração de confiança ele não esperava. E aquilo o fez hesitar. Ele poderia contar a ela, depois jogar um feitiço Obliviate para que ela se esquecesse. Logo depois, assustou-se com a própria sugestão. Não, ele não podia contar e arriscar expor o mundo mágico a uma trouxa! Era impensável!

Enquanto ele estava no dilema, a comida chegou.

\- Aqui está, gente - Era o barman com as salsichas e batatas em dois pratos com porções individuais. - Bom apetite para vocês!

\- Obrigada - disse Martha. - Hum, o cheiro está delicioso.

Snape começou a comer mecanicamente. Havia algo estranho no seu estômago, uma coisa que ele não sabia como definir.

Ele começou a cutucar as batatas cozidas no sal e dispostas em fatias esfareladas no prato com duas salsichas bem vermelhas e fritas. Mas sua mente estava longe. Ele percebeu que seu estômago tinha se transformado em algum repositório de um sentimento que ele ainda não entendia.

\- Não gostou?

Ele olhou para Martha interrogativamente.

\- A comida. Você está só brincando com ela.

Ela parecia tão animada e alegre como sempre. Nem parecia que tinham tido uma conversa daquele nível. De repente, bem quando ele pensou isso, ela disse:

\- Bom, eu se fosse você, me preocupava de barriga cheia. Ficar preocupado de estômago vazio cria úlcera, sabia?

Ele quis saber:

\- Você é sempre assim? Digo, você parece reagir bem a uma rejeição.

\- Sev, eu sei que devia estar toda chateada, mas isso só iria estragar o meu jantar. Eu não estou disposta a desperdiçar meu dinheiro nem gastar mais dele comprando remédios por má digestão, então o melhor é comer tranqüilo e satisfeito, não acha? Além do mais, eu não quero que nada estrague a nossa amizade. Se você não quiser nada comigo, eu entendo. Mas eu gosto de você mesmo como amigo, Sev.

O estômago dele ficou bem melhor, e ele atacou as batatas com gosto. Realmente, estavam deliciosas. Mas eles não voltaram a tocar naquele "assunto".


	9. Algo estranho no estômago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 9

__

Capítulo 9

Algo estranho no estômago

Naquela noite, quando Snape voltou à casa dos McTaggart, aquela estranha coisa no estômago estava de novo perturbando seus pensamentos. Assim que ele entrou, cumprimentou Brian e Edna, que estavam observando a tela colorida. O pequeno Billy se agarrou nas pernas dele, chamando-o para brincar. O fato de ele se deixar arrastar até o quarto do menino sequer o alarmou. Sentou-se na cama, alheio aos gritos e pulos de Billy ao seu redor:

\- Sevvie-wevvy! Sevvie-wevvy!

O cérebro de Snape parecia estar a todo vapor. Mas estranhamente, só o que ele sentia era aquele embrulho no estômago:

Billy trouxe diversos brinquedinhos, na maior parte, pequenos bonecos, e os colocou nas mãos de Snape:

\- Segura aqui. Você vai ser o primo chato e eu vou ser o Bob Esponja! Faz assim, ó! Tchibum! Água!

Snape mal ouvia o menino. Só o que ele podia pensar era Martha. Mais especificamente, ele pensava em como ela tinha simplesmente dito tudo o que sentia. Que coragem! Ou burrice.

\- Agora é você, Sevvie! - dizia Billy, alheio à distração de seu companheiro de brinquedo. - Vou te levar para a banheira! Lavar o cabelo!

Uma voz diferente o despertou de seus pensamentos:

\- Ei, cara. Tá na boa?

Snape encarou Brian, que estava na porta, encarando-o com uma expressão de preocupação. Ele abriu a boca automaticamente para dizer uma mentira bem-comportada e socialmente aceitável, quando viu que na sua mão esquerda havia um pequeno boneco de uma esponja amarela, e Billy o estava olhando com grande expectativa. Olhando de novo para Brian, ele notou que não queria mentir para o amigo.

\- Eu não sei - disse sinceramente. - Eu... simplesmente não sei.

Billy subiu no colo dele, o rostinho também preocupado:

\- Você tá triste, Sevvie? Fica triste não.

Brian entrou no quarto e sentou-se a seu lado, na cama de Billy.

\- Quer conversar?

Snape deu de ombros:

\- Eu nem sei o que dizer. Eu não saberia por onde começar.

\- Começa pelo começo - disse Brian simplesmente. - Vamos por eliminação: estresse no trampo?

\- Não.

\- Doença?

\- Acho que não.

\- Pouca grana?

\- Bom, sim, mas isso não me preocupa.

\- Isso mesmo, Sev. Dinheiro a gente sempre arruma, sempre tem um jeito. Não vale a pena se preocupar por causa de dinheiro, vai por mim - Brian olhou para Snape. - Então só pode ser mulher.

Snape o olhou, pálido. Brian não parecia ser dos homens mais brilhantes, mas ele sempre mostrou ter grande sensibilidade e um coração tão grande quanto seu corpanzil. Ele realmente fazia Snape lembrar-se de Hagrid.

Ele só pôde concordar:

\- Acho que você está certo.

\- Então, Sev, mano broda, vamos levar um lero - Com uma mão apenas, Brian retirou Billy do colo de Snape. - Pequerrucho, vai brincar na sala.

O menino não foi sem resistir:

\- Mas papi, Sevvie tá triste. Não deixa ele ficar triste.

Brian tentou explicar:

\- Eu sei, filhão, mas nós vamos conversar coisa de adulto pro Sev ficar melhor. Então se manda, guri. Se não eu vou chamar tua mãe.

Palavras mágicas. Billy disparou porta afora.

\- Bom - disse Brian, suspirando -, assim tá melhor. Pó falá. Qual é o pó? É aquele broto que você tinha azarado?

Snape disse:

\- Eu... estou dividido. Essa minha... colega de trabalho... ela disse que quer alguma coisa comigo.

Brian abriu um sorriso:

\- Mesmo? Aí, Sev, garanhão! - Ele bateu nas costas de Snape, que quase voou para a frente. - Então qual é o estresse? Ela é uma baranga?

Palavra nova.

\- Baranga?

\- Mocréia, dragão. Uma bruxa, saca?

  
__

Se ela fosse bruxa, não haveria problema, pensou Snape. Ele deveria estar falando de alguma outra coisa.

Brian finalmente esclareceu:

\- Tô perguntando se ela é feia, chata ou uma parada dessas.

\- Não - garantiu Snape, retorcendo o bonequinho amarelo de esponja nas mãos. - Ela não é nenhuma beleza estonteante, mas é razoavelmente atraente, bem-humorada, organizada...

\- Parece ser gente fina, Sev.

\- Sim, ela é uma boa moça.

\- E você disse que o namorado dela tá fora da parada?

\- Sim, ele sumiu. Tudo indica que de vez.

\- Bom. Mas, Sev, eu quero entender qual é o pó. Não vejo problema.

Snape parecia mesmo angustiado:

\- O que eu devo fazer?

\- Você é a fim dela?

\- Bom, ela é -

\- Não perguntei o que ela é, eu quero saber se você gosta dela também.

\- Er... Eu não sei. Eu estou pensando muito nela.

\- Então é um bom sinal. Você quer pensar ainda mais nela?

\- Eu... Eu não quero dar falsas esperanças a ela. Entenda, eu não ficarei minha vida toda aqui em Londres. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu voltarei para o norte. Ela ficaria magoada, e eu não quero ser responsável por isso.

Brian assentiu, sem olhar para Snape.

\- Até isso acontecer, você acha que ela ficará infeliz?

Ele explicou:

\- Bom, ela não vai sofrer tanto quando chegar a hora de partir. Entende o que eu digo?

\- Eu saquei o que você falou. Mas não sei de onde você tira essas idéias. - Ele olhou para Snape, sério, e começou a gesticular com as mãos muito rapidamente. - Como você sabe que assim ela vai sofrer menos? Ela disse que queria alguma coisa contigo. Se você disser que não quer nada com ela, é claro que ela vai ficar por baixo, na pior, entende? Então não vai adiantar nada essas suas idéias.

\- Mas pelo menos ela não vai sofrer depois, no momento da separação. É o melhor para ela.

\- Não, não é o melhor para ela, porque ela já está sofrendo agora, Sev. Você diz que não quer magoar a mulher, mas já está magoando - Snape olhou para ele, assustado. Obviamente, ele não pensara nisso dessa maneira. - E por que você não convida ela para ir para o norte com você? Você não tem ninguém lá, tem? Digo, você está enganando a moça e tem uma patroa lá em cima com cinco Sevvizinhos?

\- Não, não tem ninguém. Mas... é que eu estou indo para ficar um tempo longo. Não é justo pedir que ela largue tudo aqui.

\- Você já perguntou isso para ela? Quem sabe ela gostaria de pelo menos ser perguntada? Mesmo que ela vá dizer não - e ela tem todo o direito -, acho que você deve perguntar. Nem que seja por consideração, isso conta. Mas cara, que pena que você vai ter que voltar. Sinto que vou perder um irmão.

\- É, estou esperando um aviso a qualquer momento. Por isso é que eu não acho justo começar qualquer relacionamento. Ela até manifestou desejo de ir, mas eu acho -

Brian não o deixou terminar:

\- O quê? Ela já aceitou ir com você para o norte? Assim, de prima? Na boa?

\- Na verdade, foi ela quem se ofereceu para ir junto. Mas ela não sabe o que isso significa, ela -

De novo, o homenzarrão o interrompeu:

\- Escuta aqui, Sev: você quer jogar limpo com essa moça ou não? Você gosta mesmo dela? E como é mesmo o nome dela?

\- Martha.

\- Legal. Nome da minha avó - Snape ficou encarando-o, querendo saber o que isso tinha a ver com o que estavam conversando, mas Brian logo se emendou: - Se você quer ser um cara gente fina com a Martha, então joga limpo! Diz para ela o lance na moral e depois ela decide se quer ou não. Mas você tem que dizer para ela, na boa. Além do mais, mulher gosta disso - de falar. Sobre sentimentos, sabe? Eu não sei por quê, mas é uma coisa delas. E se você se mostrar interessado em falar, então, nossa, ela vai te amar.

Snape concordou, lembrando-se da experiência pela qual acabara de passar em pleno pub lotado:

\- Elas gostam de falar. É, eu percebi isso.

O motoqueiro advertiu:

\- Mas elas cheiram uma mentira a uma estrada de distância. Não pense em enganá-las, a menos que queira uma passagem no expresso mais rápido para o inferno. Por isso, Sev, eu acho que primeiro você tem que saber qual é a sua, e daí levar um plá com a guria. Jogo aberto. Pensa nisso, Sev. Jogar limpo faz bem pra todo o mundo: para você, para ela, para o Universo, entende?

As palavras de Brian tinham uma profundidade que impressionou Snape. Ele refletiu sobre o que tinha ouvido, calado. Os dois fizeram silêncio durante alguns minutos, os barulhos distantes da TV na sala o único ruído. De repente, o homem corpulento bateu nas suas costas.

\- Agora é melhor você tirar isso da sua cabeça, cara, se não você vai pirar, falô? Escuta, quer rangar? A patroa fez uma gororoba esperta.

\- Não, obrigado. Eu acho que vou dormir.

\- Na boa. Agora você está bem, Sev?

\- Acho que estou melhor. Obrigado, Brian.

\- Que isso, cara? Família é para essas coisas. - Ele se ergueu e disse: - Se você quiser ir para a sala, tá passando aquele noticiário que você gosta.

Snape olhou para ele e respondeu:

\- Só.

Brian riu-se e foi para a sala. Snape olhou para o bonequinho do Bob Esponja que segurava. Devia haver um modo de ele conseguir ter a ótica daquela simplicidade cristalina de Brian. Havia muito a refletir naquela noite.

Mas de repente, ele sentiu um daqueles impulsos.

Pegou o casaco e disse:

\- Eu volto logo!

Ele já estava na rua quando Edna começou a gritar que estava tarde.

\- Sev?

Martha foi à porta com uma expressão de quem jamais esperava visitas. Ela estava enfiada num roupão e obviamente se esforçava para mantê-lo fechado.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não, eu - Snape finalmente reparou nos olhos dela. Estavam meio avermelhados. Ela estivera chorando, e aquilo partiu o coração dele. - Eu... me lembrei de que amanhã é sábado, e nós trabalhamos apenas meio expediente. Eu gostaria de saber se você me permitiria acompanhá-la até seu apartamento.

Ela olhou para ele:

\- Claro. Eu gostaria muito, Sev. Mas você poderia ter me feito essa pergunta amanhã, no serviço.

\- Eu... er... queria me assegurar de que você não teria algum... arranjo prévio.

\- Também poderia ter ligado.

Snape já ouvira essa palavra antes, e o significado lhe tinha escapado. Tentando contornar aquela dificuldade, ele disse, simplesmente:

\- Achei melhor vir pessoalmente.

\- Desculpe não te convidar para entrar, mas está ficando meio tarde...

\- Não, eu... entendo. Eu é que deveria ter calculado que isso seria inconveniente. Desculpe o incômodo.

\- Tudo bem, Sev. A gente se fala amanhã.

\- Até amanhã, então. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite.

Ela fechou a porta. Snape ainda encarou alguns minutos a porta fechada, e perguntou-se o que exatamente teria vindo fazer ali. Ele não tinha uma resposta honesta para essa pergunta. Só o que ele sabia era que tinha visto Martha, e isso tinha sido tanto reconfortante quanto perturbador. O estômago dele estava inquieto de novo.

Descendo as escadas do pequeno prédio, Snape sentiu que estava em sérios apuros. Mas de alguma maneira, ele gostava daqueles apuros.


	10. Uma tarde no parque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 10

__

Capítulo 10

Uma tarde no parque

Na manhã de sábado, Snape decidiu se portar como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ele nunca tivesse ido ao apartamento de Martha, como se a conversa com Brian tivesse sido entre duas pessoas diferentes e sobre coisas diferentes. Era o melhor para o trabalho.

Martha estava com seu bom-humor habitual, e Snape tentou abstrair o quanto ela era suave e doce. Não era bom ficar pensando nessas coisas enquanto se manipulava homeopatia com base em _Nux vomica_, mais conhecida como estricnina.

Contudo, os esforços de Snape na busca da normalidade pareciam ser continuamente sabotados. Um barulho de motor infernal encheu a loja, e a voz de Brian ecoou até o laboratório:

\- Ei, Sev! Vem cá ver o meu bebê!

Ele buzinou e Snape achou melhor ir logo lá para fora. Martha ficou na porta, olhando o que se passava. Brian estava com um sorriso sem tamanho encarapitado numa motocicleta gigantesca e barulhenta.

\- Olha só, Sev. Eu fui buscar ela na oficina. Ela tá ronronando - Ele acelerou e o barulho ficou insuportável. - Minha Henriqueta está tinindo!

Snape olhou a motocicleta. Ela o fazia lembrar de Sirius Black, uma lembrança nada agradável. Mas felizmente ele sabia fazer a distinção entre Black e Brian.

\- É uma peça de engenharia admirável.

\- É, é pra se admirar mesmo. Anda aí - sobe na garupa.

\- Brian, eu não posso. Estou no horário de trabalho.

\- Só uma voltinha pela quadra. Pega o casacão comprido que você gosta.

\- Eu não creio que...

\- Então vou esperar até você sair do trampo. Você tem que andar na Henriqueta!

Snape sentiu que não iria se livrar disso tão facilmente.

\- Promete que será apenas uma volta pela quadra?

\- Sobe aí! E não esquece o capacete!

Snape vestiu o capacete e sua capa preta, que normalmente já era esvoaçante, e agarrou-se a um apêndice de metal. Enquanto ele imaginava que aquilo não podia ser pior do que montar um trestália, Brian arrancou. Num impulso, Snape se agarrou a Brian.

A cena deveria ser hilária, porque trouxas viravam a cabeça, procurando olhar aquela motocicleta possante, pilotada por um homem corpulento vestido de couro que trazia na garupa um homem cujas vestes pareciam a cauda do vestido de luto de Priscila, a Rainha do Deserto, esvoaçando por aquela parte da periferia de Londres. Brian, feliz da vida, ia cantando_ Born to Be Wild_, e Snape achava a experiência toda muito intensa.

Cumprindo sua promessa, Brian o levou a apenas uma volta pela quadra, e Snape não podia dizer que tinha ficado inteiramente feliz de que tudo tinha acabado. Havia algo agradável em se andar pelo meio dos automóveis trouxas, com o vento no corpo, uma sensação difícil de descrever.

\- Que tal? - quis saber Brian, enquanto ele desmontava. - Não é simplesmente o que há?

\- Muito hilariante - disse Snape. - Eu gostaria de fazer isso mais vezes.

\- Claro, mano broda! - Brian chegou perto de Snape e cochichou - Aquela é sua mina?

Martha ainda estava na porta, e acenou para os dois. Snape entregou o capacete para Brian, dizendo em voz baixa:

\- Ela mesma.

\- Altas mina, broda! Gostei de ver - Ele acelerou a moto e disse: - Bom, eu vou me jogar pro centro comunitário. Tô de plantão hoje.

\- Bom trabalho. Er... Acho que hoje eu vou dar uma volta em Londres.

\- Tá legal! Leva a gata. Mó brotinho mesmo, hein? Bom, vou deitar o cabelo! Inté, mano brô.

Snape respondeu:

\- Só!

Brian acelerou e logo sumiu no fim da rua. Martha esperou Snape entrar e disse:

\- Moto legal, a de seu amigo. Eu não sabia que você era motoqueiro, Sev.

\- Er... Foi a minha primeira vez numa motocicleta - Num impulso (e ele estava tendo muito desses), ele comentou. - O dia está agradável.

\- É - Ela concordou, sorrindo. - Hoje não deve chover.

\- Talvez você quisesse passear um pouco depois do expediente. Ir a um parque, talvez.

\- É, não é má idéia. Mas agora é melhor eu terminar a contabilidade da semana. O Sr. Winthrop vai querer isso tudo em ordem na segunda-feira.

Snape se sentiu enrubescendo:

\- Oh, claro. Estarei no laboratório.

Eles trabalharam até a uma hora da tarde, e depois fecharam a loja. A plaquinha que dizia "FECHADO" dava o número de um telefone celular, de tal maneira que sempre que alguém precisasse, mesmo fora das horas de expediente, haveria como entrar em contato com alguém da botica.

Snape estava nervoso ao caminhar com Martha até o parque. O local era amplo, e tinha um pequeno córrego que corria perto de um gramado. Martha estava com um vestido alaranjado de tons suaves que lhe realçava a pele macia e os olhos claros. Notar que Martha estava muito bonita só deixou Snape ainda mais irrequieto.

Os dois se sentaram na grama, perto do riacho, e ele mal conseguia conter sua trepidação. A moça notou:

\- Você está bem, Sev?

\- Er... Sim, claro. Por que não estaria?

\- Você parece meio nervoso. Ainda bem que veio para o parque, assim pode relaxar. Ah, aqui é tão bonito. Veja só as árvores, os pássaros, a grama... Esqueça esse seu nervosismo.

Snape aproveitou a deixa:

\- É que... eu estive pensando na nossa conversa de ontem.

Ela evitou olhar para ele:

\- Olhe, Sev, não pense mais naquilo. Você não quer nada comigo, eu entendo. Já sou bem grandinha, posso entender.

Ele disse, suavemente:

\- Você estava chorando ontem à noite.

Ela perdeu ligeiramente a cor antes de se recuperar:

\- É, bem, isso passa. Não se preocupe.

\- Eu fiz você chorar. Isso não foi nada agradável. Eu... sinto muito.

Ela sorriu:

\- Gentileza sua, Sev. Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

\- Mas parece que eu não tenho feito outra coisa. Digo, além de pensar em você e me preocupar com você.

Martha finalmente olhou para ele, para ver se ele falava sério.

\- Mesmo?

\- Eu... acho que também... gosto de você.

A cor dela voltou - toda de uma vez, deixando-a corada:

\- Er... Que bom.

Snape não notou, mas agora ele simplesmente seguia os impulsos que insistiam em fazê-lo chegar mais perto de Martha.

\- Eu... não quero enganar você. Se é que você realmente quer alguma coisa comigo, você vai precisar saber a meu respeito, e aí eu acho que você vai desistir.

\- Sev, eu já disse que você não precisa me contar nada que não queira.

\- Mas eu... - Ele finalmente admitiu para si mesmo, e agora admitia em voz alta, também -... eu quero que você saiba. Infelizmente, eu terei que lhe pedir sigilo absoluto. Ninguém pode saber disso.

\- Nossa, é um segredo tão grave assim?

\- Extremamente.

\- Bom, eu prometo não falar para ninguém. Eu sou boa em guardar segredos, pode ficar tranqüilo.

\- Bom, é que... Er... Eu não sou uma pessoa comum.

Martha sorriu, e acariciou o rosto dele:

\- Isso eu já sei. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa.

\- Eu sou um professor lá no norte. Eu ensino num internato. É a Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Feitiçaria. - Ele ficou olhando para Martha, mas ela não esboçou reação.

\- E você dá aula de quê?

\- Poções.

\- Que tipo de poções?

\- Diversos tipos. Mas todas são... mágicas.

Snape disse as palavras cuidadosamente, olhando atentamente para o rosto dela, o coração na mão, esperando a reação. Martha repetiu, curiosa:

\- Mágica? Mesmo?

\- Sim. Eu sou um bruxo. Tenho poderes mágicos. - De novo, ele ficou olhando atentamente para ela, os olhinhos pretos percorrendo todo o rosto dela.

Martha abriu um sorriso:

\- Nossa, Sev. Isso é verdade? O que você pode fazer?

\- Eu faço feitiços e encantamentos. Mas minha especialidade são Poções.

\- Ah, por isso é que você entende tanto de ervas. E você usa os seus poderes lá na botica?

\- Não, eu jamais usei, nem quando o pequeno Billy ficou doente.

\- Eu acho que nunca conheci um bruxo. Eu já ouvi falar de gente da Wicca. É a sua religião?

\- Não, eu acho que entendeu mal. Eu realmente tenho poderes mágicos. Acho que você quer que eu demonstre.

\- Sev, não preci -

Ele puxou a varinha do meio da capa e pronunciou:

\- _Floresortia_!

Um buquê de flores laranja, iguais às do vestido dela, apareceu em sua mão. Martha abriu a boca e Snape lhe entregou o buquê:

\- Eu disse que era um bruxo. É isso que eu quis dizer. Temos um mundo bruxo, que existe paralelo ao mundo das pessoas não-mágicas. Temos que esconder nossa existência de vocês. Mas a escola onde dou aula tem mais de mil anos, e ensina crianças e adolescentes que também são mágicos.

Agora, sim, Martha parecia reagir da maneira que ele previra. Ela estava absolutamente espantada, olhando ele ainda boquiaberta.

\- Nossa, Sev, eu... eu... nem sei o que dizer... - Ela ficou olhando para as flores. - Então foi por isso que você não me achou estranha quando eu falei dos sentimentos esquisitos que eu tenho de vez em quando.

\- Eu sou ainda mais estranho do que você.

Ela sorriu para ele:

\- Sev, isso explica tanta coisa sobre você... Eu sempre achei uma graça essa sua falta de jeito com as coisas mais comuns. Mas é porque você realmente não está acostumado a tudo isso, não é?

\- Você é muito observadora. Não, nós vivemos de maneira diferente.

Ela parecia animada e excitada:

\- Deve ser muito legal essa sua terra - De repente o sorriso caiu - E você tem uma bruxa esperando por você lá?

\- Eu não menti quanto a isso. Eu não tenho ninguém.

Ao invés de animá-la, as palavras dele pareceram deixá-la ainda mais triste.

\- Entendo. Então você não quer nada comigo porque eu não sou bruxa.

Gentilmente, ele retirou o buquê de flores da mão dela e tomou as duas entre as suas, dizendo:

\- Não. Eu achei que você não iria entender. Que iria se assustar por causa do que eu sou. Que iria fugir de mim. Eu... não acho justo começar um relacionamento, porque eu vou ter que voltar para o meu mundo.

\- Por que você está aqui? No mundo de gente que não é mágica?

\- Um mal-entendido quando fui visitar a prisão. Os guardas agora estão procurando por mim. Mas aqui não vão me encontrar.

\- Você... cometeu algum crime?

Essa era a pergunta que ele mais temia. Ele não podia mentir:

\- Não, mas... Eu sou um espião. Também tenho amigos que podem ser chamados de más companhias...

\- O segredo... - disse Martha, baixinho. - Este é o seu segredo. Eu posso sentir que isso pesa muito para você. Oh, Sev, eu sinto muito.

\- Espero que agora você entenda. E se você quiser desistir de qualquer coisa, eu entenderei.

Martha acariciou novamente o rosto dele, incluindo os cabelos:

\- Sev, eu não quero desistir de você. Se é só isso que você acha que está no nosso caminho...

\- Você diz como se fosse pouca coisa.

\- Não, não é pouca coisa, mas não é suficiente para nos afastar, Sev. Eu já falei várias vezes. Se você me quiser, eu serei sua. E quanto a você ter que ir embora... bem, acho que a gente tem direito a um pouco de felicidade até lá. Depois a gente vê o que faz. Mas agora, Sev, agora eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você.

Algo naquelas palavras fizeram uma espécie de corda vibrar dentro de Snape, um sentimento intenso e irresistível que o levou a passar os braços em volta da cintura dela e olhar para o rosto dela, vendo a intensidade daqueles olhos esverdeados, os detalhes do rosto dela.

\- Martha...

Sem esperar pela resposta dela, ele se inclinou para perto do rosto dela, para buscar os lábios dela nos seus, como se estivesse finalmente inteiro dentro do grande amor que Martha lhe oferecia. Era um sentimento intenso demais para que ele pudesse resistir, e ele não conseguia mais lutar contra.

Entregou-se ao beijo, a Martha, e naquele momento, tomou a decisão de só se preocupar com o que aconteceria mais tarde quando aquela hora chegasse. Naquele momento, ele deixou de lado o mundo bruxo, a Mansão Snape, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, os Comensais, Voldemort, Azkaban, Harry Potter, até mesmo suas Poções. Ali, naquele parque, ele só pensava que tinha Martha em seus braços, que o corpo dela era quente e macio, e que ele não queria largá-la nunca mais.

Eles lidariam com o futuro quando ele se apresentasse.


	11. Jantar em família

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape e Martha passaram o sábado juntos. O domingo também. Segunda-feira, eles se encontraram na botica, mas só se cumprimentaram com um casto "Bom dia". Eles tinham combinado não deixarem seus sentimentos interferirem no trabalho, onde teriam uma atitude totalmente profissional. Snape não estava achando aquilo muito fácil.

Snape e Martha passaram o sábado juntos. O domingo também. Segunda-feira, eles se encontraram na botica, mas só se cumprimentaram com um casto "Bom dia". Eles tinham combinado não deixarem seus sentimentos interferirem no trabalho, onde teriam uma atitude totalmente profissional. Snape não estava achando aquilo muito fácil.

Naquela manhã, porém, uma cliente muito especial entrou na lojinha.

\- Bom dia. Posso ajudar a senhora?

\- Você é Martha, não é? - Edna McTaggart a olhou de cima a baixo, com um grande sorriso. - Eu sou Edna McTaggart. Sev está na nossa casa.

Martha ficou um tanto ressabiada, mas procurou ser gentil:

\- Oh, olá, Sra. McTaggart. Quer falar com Sev? Ele está lá dentro.

\- Na verdade, eu vim falar com vocês dois. Eu estou querendo fazer um rango esperto e vim convidar vocês para comerem com a gente.

\- Ora que gentileza - Martha sorriu. - Dar-se a todo esse trabalho.

Edna disse:

\- Não, não é trabalho. Basta vocês irem - e nada de comer porcaria na rua! Podem chegar a qualquer hora, eu sei que os dois trabalham.

\- Obrigada. Eu aviso o Sev.

\- Muito bem, então - Edna deu mais uma olhada em Martha. - Até mais tarde.

Quando recebeu a notícia de um jantar especial na casa dos McTaggart e um convite que incluía Martha, Snape calculou que fosse idéia de Edna. Ao perguntar para Martha, suas suspeitas se confirmaram. Edna estava exercendo seu papel de mãe. De alguma maneira, ela tinha se arvorado em protetora de Severo Snape.

\- Ah, vocês chegaram - disse Madame McTaggart, abrindo a porta.

\- Espero que não seja muito cedo - disse Martha. - Mas eu posso ajudar a fazer o jantar.

Edna pegou o casaco de Martha e disse:

\- Não se preocupe, querida. Mas eu gostaria de um pouco de companhia na cozinha.

Snape perguntou:

\- Brian não está em casa?

\- Ele foi ao centro comunitário e na volta pega o Pequetito. Daqui a pouco a gente escuta a Henriqueta roncando.

Martha disse:

\- Eu vi a motocicleta há alguns dias. Ela é linda!

\- Se quiser, peço pro Brian te levar para dar uma volta com ela.

\- Puxa, isso ia ser bem legal.

As duas foram para a cozinha e terminaram fazendo o jantar juntas. De algum modo, Snape estava nervoso. Ele sabia que Edna havia organizado o jantar apenas para conhecer Martha. E ele queria que as duas se dessem bem. A opinião dos McTaggart era importante para ele. Eles eram seus amigos, e ao que tudo indicava, sua família no mundo dos trouxas.  
Essa era uma coisa à qual ele rapidamente tinha se acostumado - à sensação de ser aceito, de pertencer, de uma amizade incondicional. Martha e os McTaggart tinham dado tudo aquilo a ele sem pedir nada em troca. Uma atitude extremamente anti-sonserina, mas uma à qual ele já estava acostumado, pensou, com um calorzinho gostoso na barriga.

\- Você é a namorada do Sevvie?

Martha olhou para baixo e viu o garotinho com cabelinho louro espetado, olhando para ela com grande curiosidade.

\- Oi, eu sou Martha. Você deve ser o Billy.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Sev me falou de você. Ele disse que você ficou doente. Você está melhorzinho agora?

\- O Sev me deixou bonzinho. Ele colocou uma meleca branca no meu braço, ele estava doendo, sabe, mas aí ele colocou a meleca e depois ela ficou toda dura! Aí eu quebrei e ele colocou numa água com um cheiro esquisito, me deu um chá e depois eu dormi e acordei bom!

Brian entrou em casa e disse, severo:

\- Billy, não começa a pentelhar as visitas! - Ele se virou para Martha. - Oi, Martha. Prazer, eu sou Brian. Sev, que bom gosto! A mina é mó gatinha!

Edna se virou, brincando:

\- Gatinha, é?

Brian chegou para ela:

\- É, mas ela é do Sev. Só eu tenho a minha bruzundunguinha. Dá um beijinho no seu bruzundungo, vai, um beijinho - E a encheu de beijos estalados no rosto.

Rindo Edna falou:

\- Tá, tá! Agora vai me ajudar com a mesa.

Snape se prontificou:

\- Sim, eu posso ajudar a fazer isso também.

\- Com cuidado, hein? - alertou Edna. - Hoje vamos usar a louça chique.

Não foi só a "louça chique" que deixou claro que aquele era um jantar fora do comum. O cardápio especial era um ensopado de carneiro com batatas e frutas, seguido de um pudim de chocolate. Só pelo menu, Snape sentiu o empenho de Edna, uma cozinheira que não deixava nada a dever aos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. E ele se sentiu muito grato a ela.

\- Então, Martha - pergunta Edna à mesa, quando todos já estavam jantando -, você já está há algum tempo ali na botica, não é mesmo?

\- É verdade. Faz mais de três anos. Antes eu trabalhava de recepcionista no prédio de uma financeira.

\- E você gostava?

\- Tinha um salário ótimo. Aí eles cortaram pessoal, e eu fui demitida. Mas eu gosto de onde estou trabalhando agora.

\- O Sr. Winthrop tem cara de ser gente finíssima - disse Brian. - Ele ficou preocupado com o Pequerrucho. Mas Sev cuidou de tudo, né Sev?

Snape deu um pequeno sorriso. Edna disse:

\- Martha, Sev é como um irmão para nós. E você sabe, ele tem esse jeito todo fechadão, mas é um coração de ouro.

Martha sorriu para Snape:

\- Eu sei. Já falei isso para ele.

Brian disse:

\- Olha, Martha, não se engane. Edna está querendo dizer o seguinte: se você o magoar, nós vamos ter que machucar você.

Snape se engasgou com uma fatia de maçã.

\- Mas... mas...!

\- É brincadeira! - disse Brian. - Tamos só zoando! Até porque a Martha é uma pessoa faixa e não faria isso com você.  
De algum modo, Martha achou melhor não levar aquilo na brincadeira.

\- Não, eu jamais faria isso com Sev. Ele me ajudou muito. Eu tinha um namorado abusivo.

Edna disse:

\- Ah, querida. Todos nós já passamos por isso. Gente assim é muito perigosa, e a gente deve se afastar deles o quanto antes. Você meteu a cana atrás dele?

\- Não, ele fugiu. Acho que Sev espantou ele.

\- E dê graças a Deus que ele resolveu sumir - disse Edna.

Brian disse:

\- Se ele voltar, eu posso chamar o meu amigo Mordida de Cobra. Ele é ótimo para resolver umas paradas desse tipo.

Martha sorriu:

\- Obrigada. E diga obrigada a seu amigo também.

\- Mordida de Cobra é gente fina - riu-se Brian, servindo Martha de cerveja e vendo que ela misturava leite. - Quando você olha para ele, você não acha, porque ele é mais feio que a morte e fede três vezes mais. Mas ele é do bem. Eu me lembro uma vez quando nós viajamos até Bristol. Ele deu uma assistência para Henriqueta.

\- Você deve ter boas histórias para contar.

\- Ah, a gente conhece muita gente aí. Se eu começar a contar metade do que eu já vi, broto, nós vamos conversar até de manhã.

Apesar de eles não ficarem conversando até a manhã seguinte, Brian contou diversas histórias de seus amigos motoqueiros ou de situações inusitadas pelas quais ele passara com ou sem os referidos amigos. Snape ficou fascinado com as histórias, a maior parte delas eram verdadeiras lições de companheirismo e solidariedade.

Depois do pudim caprichado de Edna, eles ficaram um pouco na mesa, ainda conversando. Snape sentiu que os seus amigos estiveram abrindo a casa deles e o coração para a pessoa que era importante para ele, em mais uma demonstração de amor. Ele jamais tinha recebido tanta atenção antes.

Brian ofereceu a Henriqueta para Snape levar Martha em casa, mas o mestre em Poções explicou que não sabia pilotar uma motocicleta. Então Brian se ofereceu para levar Martha em casa de moto, mas ela disse que a volta ficava para outro dia, e pediu que Snape a acompanhasse até em casa.

\- Seus amigos são muito gentis - disse Martha, enquanto eles caminhavam em direção ao prédio dela. - Eu os adorei.

\- Posso dizer que eles também gostaram muito de você.

\- Eu senti que eles também gostam muito de você, Sev. Tava na cara que eles estavam vendo se eu era boa o suficiente para namorar você.

\- Eu não creio nisso. Mas se esse foi o caso, você passou com nota 10.

Eles chegaram ao prédio. Martha disse:

\- Você quer subir, er.. tomar um café?

Snape hesitou. Ele sabia o que ela queria dizer com "tomar um café" e o que eles fariam não tinha nada a ver com preparar a bebida trouxa favorita de Snape.

\- Eu... - Ele tentou dizer. - Eu acho que...

Martha estava corada, mas disse:

\- Eu adoraria que você subisse um pouco.

Ele a envolveu nos seus braços:

\- Você sabe o que está dizendo?

Ela sorriu, aninhando-se em seus braços:

\- Eu sei. Eu quero que aconteça, Sev. Mas não quero pressioná-lo. Só estou lhe dizendo que estou pronta... se você quiser.

Ele a apertou em seus braços:

\- Faz muito tempo desde... a última vez...

\- Eu ajudo você - Ela sussurrou.

O desejo dele se inflamou e ele capturou os lábios dela, mordiscando-os delicadamente. Eram deliciosos. Ele não queria se separar desses lábios. Nunca.

Mais tarde, quando ele pensou no que acontecera, viu que tudo passou meio que num borrão. Quando ele se deu por conta, eles estavam se beijando na sala de Martha, e ela não desgrudou os lábios dos de Snape, dando um chute na porta para fechá-la atrás de si, enquanto atirava o casaco para longe. Aliás, o beijo jamais fora tão quente, tão desesperado.  
Snape apertava Martha contra si, e suas mãos desenhavam os contornos de seu corpo pequeno, enquanto suas bocas se uniam. Não havia outros sons na sala que o da respiração forte deles, ocasionalmente Martha deixava escapar um gemido vindo do fundo da garganta. Mas Snape só ouvia o fluxo do sangue em seus ouvidos, o seu próprio coração disparado, o desejo aumentando. Ele beijou Martha com ainda mais intensidade, se é que isso era possível.

De repente, ela se separou gentilmente dele. Ele a encarou por um minuto, vendo os lábios inchados, o cabelo que ele mesmo despenteara levemente.

Por Merlin, ela estava linda.

Então ela tocou levemente na mão dele e deu um passo para trás, sem largar a mão dele. Suavemente, gentilmente, como se ambos andassem nas nuvens, ela o levou até o quarto. Snape a seguiu, suas mãos sem jamais se separarem, e os passos deles, que sempre foram ágeis e graciosos, dessa vez mal pareciam encostar no chão. Era como andar nas nuvens.

O quarto era simples, com alguns pequenos bibelôs numa cômoda oposta à cama de casal. A luz da cabeceira estava acesa, e Snape notou que havia cortinas simples do lado direito. Mas logo em seguida, ele não notou mais nada, pois as mãos delicadas de Martha estavam acariciando seu peito, afastando a nova jaqueta preta que ele comprara no brechó. Ele deixou ela retirasse a jaqueta e a deixasse cair no chão, os olhos verdes olhando para os dele como se quisesse entrar dentro de suas retinas.

Snape envolveu Martha em seus braços e sua mão procurou o zíper do vestido azul-claro. Quando o encontrou, ele o abriu lentamente, enquanto cobria o pescoço longo dela de beijos salpicados. Martha estremecia levemente, arfando. Usando apenas as pontas de seus dedos, Snape desnudou os ombros dela. O vestido lhe caiu na altura dos seios, e Martha mais uma vez olhou para ele antes de deixar o vestido cair a seus pés, deixando-a apenas de lingerie.

A respiração de Snape falhou ligeiramente ao ver a mulher que se abria diante dele apenas de sutiã e calcinha, um corpo bem-feito e com uma tímida sensualidade que o excitou por saber que ela era sua. Sem poder se conter, ele se ajoelhou diante dela e beijou-lhe a barriga côncava. Martha jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu em falsete, acariciando os cabelos dele enquanto usava os pés para afastar o vestido para longe.

Ela pegou os braços dele e suavemente o colocou de pé para desabotoar a camisa branca de Snape, também desnudando um peito com um mínimo de pêlos. As mãos dela passearam pelo peito enquanto ela lhe retirava a camisa, também atirando para longe.

Snape tremia quando levou suas mãos aos ombros de Martha. Em seguida, ele inclinou-se para beijá-los, enquanto suas mãos procuravam o fecho do sutiã, abrindo-o delicadamente. Martha cruzou os braços sobre os seios, e quando ele retirou as alças, ela ainda reteve a peça íntima um minuto, excitando-o de antecipação. Depois ela baixou os braços e com isso o sutiã caiu no chão, revelando os seios pequenos e delicados. Snape sentiu a excitação direto na sua virilidade. Ele beijou um, depois o outro, esfregando as bochechas neles, enquanto Martha tinha arrepios de prazer. Seus seios eram especialmente sensíveis.

A cena toda era delicada e romântica, mas Martha estava começando a ficar impaciente. Ela começou a beijar o peito de Snape e a abrir-lhe o cinto da calça, bem como o zíper. E de repente, com um puxão só, ela tirou as calças e as cuecas, deixando um mestre de Poções extremamente nu, exibindo a evidência física de seu interesse.

Foi aí que ele entrou em ação. Também com um movimento repentino, ele a ergueu em seus braços e levou-a rumo à cama. Pena que ele não se deu conta de que as calças e a cueca ainda estavam em seus tornozelos e ele tropeçou.

\- Ui! - fez a moça.

Martha caiu na cama impiedosamente, as molas reclamando com um ranger alto. Ela não se agüentou e começou a rir ao ver Snape pelado, com as calças arriadas, meio ajoelhado, meio caído junto à cama, as nádegas brancas expostas e um ar contrariado no rosto.

A princípio, ele ficou muito embaraçado. Droga, aquele era para ser um momento romântico e sensual. Como ele tinha estragado tudo feito um adolescente estúpido?

Mas bastou um olhar para Martha, que se dobrava de rir, e Snape percebeu o humor na situação. Ele estava numa posição absolutamente ridícula.

Então ele começou a rir. Rir de alegria, ao ver Martha tão livre, tão solta, tão diferente da mulher humilhada e assustada que ele conhecera. Rir de si mesmo, o que ele não se lembrava de ter feito jamais. Rir pelo simples motivo de estar vivo, de amar e ser amado - e isso não era pouca coisa.

Snape desvencilhou-se das calças e deitou-se ao lado de Martha. Ela aninhou-se em seus braços, ainda tentando controlar o riso. Snape dava boas gargalhadas e apertou-a contra si, um momento breve de total descontração.

\- Desculpe... - Martha disse, ainda entre risos. - Mas você ficou tão engraçado...

Tentando recuperar o fôlego, Snape concordou:

\- Você tem razão... Uma situação embaraçosa...

Martha sorria para ele, e de repente era um sorriso diferente - definitivamente era um sorriso malicioso:

\- Eu prometo não contar para ninguém... - Ela fez seus dedos caminharem pelo peito dele, e sussurrou: - Mas você vai ter que ser um bom garoto.

Snape deu um sorrisinho que era sua marca registrada e avisou, numa voz sensual como só ele tinha:

\- Impossível. Eu nunca fui um bom garoto.

Martha passou a salpicar o pescoço dele de beijos:

\- Oooh. Eu gostei de saber isso...

Ele a apertou mais ainda contra si, o contato com a pele nua devolvendo-lhe a excitação e a voz arrastando-se:

\- Acho que eu sei de uma coisa que você vai gostar mais ainda...

\- O que é? - Ela disse, em uma voz sussurrada. - Conta para mim, vai.

\- Hum, acho que eu não vou conseguir explicar...

\- Então me mostra. - Ela cochichou no ouvido dele. - Por favor.

Ele rosnou suavemente, um ruído produzido do fundo da garganta:

\- Eu adoro quando você pede.

\- Oh, Sev...

Snape avançou contra os lábios de Martha, capturando-os com os seus, invadindo sua boa com paixão e uma estranha fome que fazia sua respiração ficar curta e seu sangue borbulhar. O aroma de lavanda exalado por Martha o intoxicava, e num movimento brusco, ele se deitou sobre ela, seu corpo inteiro em contato com o dela, cobrindo sua pele delicada e fresca.  
Sentir a pele macia e quente de Martha fez Snape estremecer da cabeça aos pés. Era uma espécie de impulso irresistível, e ele levou a boca mais uma vez à barriga dela, beijando, mordiscando e lambendo. Suas mãos se ergueram até os dois seios dela, e ele os acariciou, fazendo Martha arquear-se de encontro ao toque sensual e convidativo. Os lábios de Snape passearam pela barriga dela acima, chegando aos pequenos seios. Lá eles se refestelaram, fazendo Martha dar gritinhos de prazer enquanto seus seios eram lambidos, puxados e mordidos. Ela roçava seu corpo contra o de Snape, aumentando a fricção entre os dois.

Snape se apoiou sobre os cotovelos e ergueu os olhos para encarar Martha - despenteada, os grandes olhos com pupilas dilatadas, a boca com lábios inchados de tanto beijá-lo. Ele colocou suas mãos nas ancas dela, e escorregou um dedo para dentro da calcinha que ela ainda vestia, pedindo permissão para retirar a última peça de roupa de seu corpo. Em resposta silenciosa, Martha colocou suas mãos sobre as dele e juntos eles a desnudaram, Martha erguendo sua pélvis para poder se despir.

Sua, afinal. Completamente nua, o corpo todo exposto. Era um ato de tamanha intimidade e confiança que por um momento Snape sentiu o coração se descompassar, de tanta emoções. Ele a tomou em seus braços, abocanhando-lhe os lábios com tamanho ímpeto que Martha soltou um gemido longo. A mão dele escorregou pelo lado dela e percorreu-lhe o corpo até chegar ao umbigo. A proximidade dos longos dedos dele fez Martha mexer a pélvis, buscando mais contato. Ela não se decepcionou.

Com movimentos fluidos, a mão dele chegou até o centro de sua feminilidade, com muita suavidade. De repente, ele pressionou dois dedos direto no botão mais delicado de toda a anatomia de uma mulher. Martha deixou escapar um grito alto e corcoveou. Satisfeito com a reação, Snape desceu a cabeça até o umbigo de Martha e pôs-se a brincar com a língua na barriga dela enquanto massageava o rúbeo botão na ponta de seus dedos. Martha simplesmente parecia ter enlouquecido de prazer, contorcendo-se no ritmo dos experientes dedos de Snape.

De repente, ela afastou a mão dele e inverteu as posições, deitando-se sobre ele. Martha pôs-se a beijar-lhe o peito, inclusive os mamilos masculinos, delicados e eretos. Snape jamais teria sabido que tinha mamilos sensíveis se não fossem as investidas de Martha, que, contudo, não se deteve ali muito tempo, levando os lábios ao estômago, depois ao umbigo de Snape, beijando, roçando e lambendo toda a região da pele pálida que jamais tomava sol. Ele sentiu o desejo aumentando dentro si, o sangue correndo com mais intensidade.

Não demorou muito para Martha ultrapassar o umbigo e chegar à região púbica de pêlos espessos e concentrados. Ela foi ainda mais para baixo e seu rosto estava parado a meros centímetros de uma ereção completa e vibrante, o cheiro másculo dele penetrando pelas narinas dela. Nessa altura, ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Snape. Ele também a encarava, simplesmente surpreso com o que ela parecia querer fazer - de livre e espontânea vontade. Ela pediu permissão com os olhos e Snape não pôde evitar mexer a pélvis, fazendo a bochecha dela encostar na ereção quente.

Sem perder tempo, Martha distribuiu pequenos beijos no órgão masculino à sua frente, de maneira respeitosa e amorosa. Depois, ela passou a língua sobre toda a sua extensão, fazendo Snape sibilar de prazer. Em seguida, o golpe de misericórdia: de um movimento só, ela abocanhou o máximo que pode, engolindo-o até que a masculinidade dele batesse no fundo de sua garganta. Snape grunhiu alto, e viu estrelas dançarem junto a seus olhos, de puro prazer.

Com alguma habilidade, Martha pôs-se a lamber e chupar, percorrendo os lábios na ereção para cima e para baixo, levando Snape a lugares que ele jamais imaginou que existiam. Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dava tal demonstração de carinho. Naquele momento, ele só se concentrava no calor e na umidade daquela boca que o tratava com tanta dedicação, focada apenas em seu prazer, sem pedir nada em troca. Seu corpo inteiro respondia aos carinhos de Martha, que se entusiasmava, excitando-o tanto que ele temia estragar a diversão antes da hora.

Por isso, ele a fez erguer-se e girou-a para deitar-se sobre ela, sentindo toda a pele, o calor e a suavidade de Martha. Usando o joelho para separar as pernas dela, ele se colocou em posição, e pediu - a voz dele toda estranha, como ele jamais ouvira:

\- Martha...

Ela quase miou:

\- Por favor, Sev...

Então foi assim, sem muita preparação, quando ambos estavam cegos de prazer, que eles se uniram da maneira mais íntima que duas pessoas podiam se ligar. Martha prendeu a respiração, sentindo cada centímetro de Snape dentro de si, alargando-a, preenchendo-a. Já Snape sentiu a respiração rápida passando-lhe entre os dentes, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu o corpo quente, úmido e apertado de Martha acolhendo-o, fazendo-o sentir completo e recebido dentro dela como um convidado ilustre.

Daquele ponto em diante, os dois se entregaram sem restrições a um mundo formado apenas por carícias e prazeres. Martha nunca tinha sido tão beijada enquanto fazia amor. E dessa vez, era genuinamente fazer amor, nada de dar um trepadinha, uma bimbada ou fazer sexo.

Snape também estava tendo uma experiência inédita ao deitar-se com uma pessoa que não tinha outro objetivo a não ser amá-lo. Como sonserino, ele sabia bem o que era levar para sua cama pessoas por questões objetivas e interesses bem definidos, num jogo em que sexo equivalia a poder. Martha não tinha uma agenda nem segundas intenções ao se tornar sua parceira sexual. Ela era franca, aberta e honesta em seus sentimentos - uma experiência nova para o velho mestre de Poções.

Longe de ficar imóvel e submissa, Martha participava ativamente, e Snape notou que ela apertava os lábios para não soltar gritinhos. Então ele a beijava para abafar os sons que ela fazia. A vibração dos sons tão perto do corpo dele dobrava seu prazer, e ele se mexia entusiasticamente, dobrando também o prazer dela. Martha cravou as unhas nas costas dele, o desejo se acumulando demais por toda a pélvis dela, fazendo-a contorcer-se antes de chegar ao clímax, gritando incoerentemente e tremendo, agarrada a Snape.

O prazer dela precipitou a explosão de Snape, que também convulsionou e despejou sua semente dentro dela, que ainda cavalgava os estertores de seu orgasmo e ganhou um novo clímax. Os dois se abraçaram fortemente, ofegantes e suados, completos e satisfeitos. Eles se beijaram suavemente, como que para selar o que tinha acontecido, e depois se ajeitaram um nos braços do outro, juntinhos e agarradinhos.

"Amanhã prepararei uma poção antigravidez _Impedere Enfans_", pensou Snape, antes de deslizar para o sono pós-coital.


	12. Coisas que acontecem em plena luademel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 12

__

Capítulo 12

Coisas que acontecem em plena lua-de-mel

Snape estava amando. Apaixonado. Gamado.

Ele nunca tinha passado por isso na vida, mas agora não sabia viver sem pensar em Martha, sem olhar para ela durante o dia, concentrada na loja, com seus vestidos compridos e cabelos soltos, ou olhar para ela durante a noite, com os cabelos largados no travesseiro, o corpo bem-feito que parecia chamar pelo dele. Ele não sentiu os dias nem as semanas se passando, só o que ele sentia e queria sentir ainda mais era o calor que parecia aquecer até o fundo de sua alma.

O romance era acompanhado de perto pelos McTaggart, que sugeriam saídas com todos juntos. Quando o tempo permitia, a família toda se deslocava para um parque fazer piquenique na relva enquanto o Pequerrucho corria pelos campos verdes. Nessas ocasiões, eles geralmente reservavam um tempo para fazer algo que Martha adorava: dar comida aos peixes, patos e cisnes. Ela gastava a exorbitância de uma libra para comprar um saco de farelo para dar para os bichos. O pequeno Billy insistia em ir junto, e era preciso Brian ameaçar tirá-lo da Henriqueta para que a criança deixasse o casal ter um pouco de privacidade.

Mas nem as travessuras de menor dos McTaggart tirava o encantamento de Snape, que parecia estar permanentemente numa espécie de transe. Ele não se lembrava quem era Dumbledore, o que era Hogwarts e que o mundo tinha alguém chamado Harry Potter, ou muito menos Lord Voldemort. Sentia-se livre, e era uma sensação da qual parecia não querer se desgrudar de jeito algum.

Foi numa noite, quando Martha cozinhava macarrão com queijo (ela não tinha muito jeito na cozinha), que esse mundo lhe apareceu de novo. Ela estava na cozinha, e ele a ajudava, cortando cebolas com a mesma precisão que cortava figos da Abissínia. Na diminuta janela da cozinha, que ficava sobre a pia, uma grande coruja apareceu, dando de cara com o vidro. Martha se assustou.

\- O que foi isso? - Ela olhou para a janela e se agarrou a Snape. - Tem um bicho ali! Mata ele!

Snape gelou ao se dar conta de que a coruja tinha uma carta no bico. Não, não. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

\- Calma, querida - disse ele. - Está tudo bem.

A coruja bateu com o bico no vidro, exigindo poder entrar. Como se tratava de uma grande coruja de celeiro, Snape achou melhor deixar que ela entrasse antes que quebrasse a janela.

\- Isso! - incentivou Martha, ao ver que ele estava abrindo a janela. - Enxota ela!

\- Não posso - disse Snape, deixando a coruja entrar. - Ela tem uma carta para mim.

O animal sobrevoou a cozinha e alojou-se em cima da geladeira. A coruja virou a cabeça para olhar o pingüim de louça com curiosidade.

\- Uma carta?

\- Sim. Esse é o correio bruxo. É uma maneira comum de nos comunicarmos. Não temos telefones.

Martha sorriu, aliviada:

\- Ah, bom. Puxa, e eu me assustei à toa. Tadinha. Ela deve estar cansada.

Sentindo que a trouxa estava mais calma, a coruja saiu da geladeira e pousou no ombro de Snape. Quando ele pegou a carta, ela abriu o bico, entregando-a. Assim que Snape tinha sua carta nas mãos, a coruja resolveu voltar para a geladeira e fazer companhia ao pingüim - que, estranhamente, não parecia impressionado.

Martha bateu palmas.

\- Que gracinha!

Ao ver que a coruja não voou pela janela aberta, Snape franziu o cenho. Aquilo significava que ela esperava uma resposta. Ele viu a letra miúda e caprichada de Alvo Dumbledore, e seu coração se apertou._ "Severo Snape - Mundo Trouxa" _era todo o endereçamento que o envelope continha. Como nenhum sonserino que se preze é um procrastinador, o mestre de Poções de Hogwarts resolveu abrir logo a carta.

Martha não notou o estado de angústia do namorado, e olhou para a coruja em cima da geladeira:

\- Será que ela quer comer alguma coisa? Eu acho que eu tenho um biscoitinho aqui... E se ela me morder? Você não vai me morder, vai?

A coruja voltou os olhos amarelos para a mulher e deu um pio.

\- Hum, eu acho que isso é um sim. Será que ela come queijo? - Ela pegou um pedacinho e colocou na palma da mão - Acho que assim não tem perigo dela me bicar.

Assim que localizou o queijo na mão de Martha, a coruja abriu as asas e piou alto, avisando que estava a caminho. Depois, pousou no ombro de Martha. A moça se riu:

\- Ai, que bonitinha! - Ela levantou a mão para a coruja pegar o queijo. - Tá com fome, tá, lindinha? - A coruja piou, e Martha andou com cuidado para pegar um outro pedaço de queijo. - Pronto, pronto. Aqui tem mais queijinho. Se o meu senhorio sonha que eu tenho um bicho desses aqui... Não pode ter animais no prédio.

Snape não ouvia o que Martha tagarelava de modo tão alegre. Ele sentiu um peso no estômago ao ler a carta de Alvo. Era tudo que ele não queria ler naquele momento.

  
__

"Querido Severo,

É com satisfação que escrevo para lhe informar que os problemas responsáveis pelo seu afastamento foram totalmente sanados. Você pode reassumir suas funções sem qualquer temor de represálias. Aguardo sua resposta com alegria e ansiedade.

Alvo Dumbledore

Diretor de Hogwarts."

A voz de Severo Snape sofreu uma transformação radical quando ele se virou para Martha e perguntou:

\- Você tem papel e caneta? Eu preciso responder a isso.

Ela continuava com a coruja no ombro, e a ave parecia ter gostado da dieta de queijo, pois abriu as asas pedindo mais:

\- Sim, naquela gaveta. Só não repara a bagunça.

A coruja ainda teve tempo de comer mais dois pedaços de queijo enquanto Snape escrevia uma resposta curta e quase enigmática. A ave deixou o ombro de Martha e ficou encarapitada na pia, ao lado do pedaço de queijo, esperando ser alimentada.

  
__

"Alvo,

A situação aqui é complicada. Levarei alguns dias para resolver a situação aqui. Mandarei uma coruja quando tudo estiver solucionado.

SS"

Martha já estava tão íntima que até passava a mão na cabeça da coruja, quando Snape se aproximou. A coruja esticou a patinha e ele amarrou o bilhetinho.

\- Ah, você já vai! - disse Martha à ave - Espero que agora pelo menos não esteja com tanta fome.

A coruja piou em agradecimento e foi até a janela, onde esticou as asas e levantou vôo na noite. Snape tinha um ar sombrio quando observou a ave se afastar.

Martha indagou:

\- Quando você vai voltar?

\- Como você sa-

\- Ora, Sev, eu posso parecer burra, mas até eu sei o que aquela coruja veio fazer aqui. Eles te chamaram de volta, né?

\- Sim - ele disse pesadamente - O bilhete era do diretor da escola, informando que eu já posso reassumir minhas funções.

Martha assentiu:

\- Sei. E quando você vai?

\- Eu pedi alguns dias, para... deixar tudo em ordem.

\- Ah, tá - ela disse, sem demonstrar emoção alguma - Sev, eu quero fazer uma pergunta.

\- Pois não.

Com o ar mais natural do mundo, ela perguntou:

\- O que você quer fazer sobre nós?

Essa era a pergunta que ele absolutamente mais temia. Não havia sido nem uma nem duas vezes que ele tinha refletido sobre o assunto, e ele simplesmente não tinha encontrado resposta para aquela pergunta. Não era nada simples.

O que ele queria era agarrar Martha e não largar nunca mais, talvez até viver como um trouxa tranqüilamente. Mas ele não podia fazer isso. Ele tinha responsabilidades e compromissos no mundo bruxo. Menos por causa de Hogwarts e algum compromisso acadêmico e mais devido à iminente batalha entre o Mal e a Luz.

O trabalho dele como espião não havia terminado, e Voldemort ainda era uma ameaça. Omitir-se nessa hora seria ainda pior do que virar um Comensal da Morte em tempo integral. Era uma atitude covarde, e Snape podia ter muitos defeitos, mas não era nem um covarde nem um omisso. Mas deixar Martha definitivamente era uma perspectiva que o desagradava. Mais que isso: ela o apavorava.

\- Eu... não sei - respondeu sinceramente.

Ela chegou perto dele e indagou:

\- Sev, você é sincero em gostar de mim?

Snape a apertou contra si, fechando os olhos, inalando o aroma que tanto o inebriava, e sussurrou, emocionado:

\- Eu nunca senti por outra pessoa o que sinto por você, Martha. Acredite nisso.

\- Eu quero que você use esta mesma sinceridade para saber o que você quer fazer.

\- Não é tanto uma questão de querer...

\- Eu não acredito nisso - disse a moça, agora séria - Não entende que se você fizer o que não quer fazer, isso vai lhe causar um dano muito grande?

Ele quase riu, de maneira triste:

\- Essa é a história da minha vida, Martha. Toda a minha vida eu fiz coisas que os outros queriam. Há coisas sobre mim que você não sabe.

Suavemente, Martha disse:

\- Você vive dizendo isso para mim. Não acha que já pode falar dessas coisas comigo? Ou você ainda não confia em mim?

\- Não é isso, meu amor. É claro que eu confio em você.

Ela pegou as mãos dele entre as suas e as beijou, dizendo:

\- Então deixe eu lhe dizer uma coisa sobre mim que você não sabe. - Ela ergueu a cabeça para olhar dentro dos olhos dele. - Eu amo você. Nunca disse isso para ninguém antes, mas eu amo você demais.

Snape arregalou os olhos. Ele jamais esperaria uma coisa dessas. Mas Martha não tinha terminado:

\- Você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida nesse momento, Sev. Mas se você não quiser ficar comigo, pode me dizer.

\- Querida, eu...

\- Não, espera eu falar uma coisa. Eu sei que você pode não se sentir do mesmo jeito e que para você, eu fui apenas um passatempo até que esse chamado chegasse. Se for esse o caso, então eu gostaria de terminar tudo agora mesmo, porque se não eu vou me sentir ainda mais ferida.

\- Martha, por favor...

\- Só mais um pouco, Sev - Ela continuou com as mãos dele entre as dela e de vez em quando os olhos dela se enchiam de lágrimas - É que eu gostaria que você soubesse também que eu estou disposta a ir com você para onde for. Desculpe ir me atirando dessa maneira, mas se você se sentir aberto a isso, eu também sou. Essa é outra coisa que eu nunca imaginei fazer com ninguém, só com você. Eu nasci e cresci em Londres, nunca saí daqui para outro lugar nem nunca deixei ninguém morar comigo. Se você quisesse ficar, eu convidaria você para morar comigo. Mas eu sei que você vai embora. Eu sinto isso, aquela minha coisa amalucada de premonição, sabe? E se você quiser ir embora sozinho, eu vou ficar muito triste, mas eu vou entender. Só porque eu gosto de você, não quer dizer que você goste de mim - e mesmo se gostar, talvez não seja o suficiente para me levar com você.

Das muitas reações que Snape tinha esperado de Martha, aquela certamente não era uma delas. Ele viu uma lágrima escorrer de um olho verde que o encarava, e aparou-a com a ponta de seus longos dedos. Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou-se na direção da mão dele, para senti-la em seu rosto.

\- Agora pode dizer o que quiser.

Ele quase riu:

\- Você... me deixou sem palavras - Ela riu - Eu não sei o que dizer.

\- Primeiro você tem que saber aonde pisa. O que você quer realmente?

Num impulso, Snape a apertou ainda mais contra si:

\- O que eu quero eu não posso ter.

\- Isso é bobagem, Sev - Ela se afastou - Acho que você precisa decidir o que quer fazer. E eu quero dizer o que você _quer _fazer, não o que você precisa fazer. Só assim você vai poder tomar uma decisão com a qual poderá viver.

Uma decisão com a qual poderei viver, repetiu Snape para si mentalmente. Nada poderia ser mais difícil.

Por outro lado, o rosto de Martha, tão cheia de confiança e tão aberta e vulnerável, o fez apaixonar-se totalmente mais uma vez. E como ela tinha dito coisas profundas com graça e simplicidade ao mesmo tempo.

Mas Snape sentiu seu peito se apertar. Ele resolveu colocar para fora seus medos:

\- Eu gostaria de não ter que deixar você. Mas como posso pedir que você me acompanhe? Isso exigiria que você abandonasse tudo, amigos, família, para se trancar num castelo antigo num lugar frio e longe. Sem contar que eu não sei se isso é permitido.

\- Você não sabe se você pode viver com alguém?

\- Eu moro na escola. Há regras. Mas eu dizia quanto a uma trouxa saber sobre o mundo mágico... Eu não sei isso é perm-

Ela se afastou dele mais ainda, magoada:

\- Você me chamou do quê?

Ele se deu conta do que havia dito:

\- Não é o que você está pensando! É assim que chamamos pessoas não-mágicas no nosso mundo. Viu? São essas coisas que podem deixar você em desvantagem. Sem mencionar que você não tem magia... não tem como se defender.

\- É um lugar tão perigoso assim?

\- Não, mas você não ter magia é uma desvantagem imensa. Por exemplo, você não anda de vassoura e uma vassoura não agüenta duas pessoas.

Ela tentou disfarçar uma risada:

\- Você anda de vassoura? No ar, voando?

\- Eu prefiro Aparatar, claro.

\- Mas você anda de vassoura? - Ela já estava com um sorriso aberto. - Com essas suas roupas?

\- O que têm minhas roupas?

\- Nada. Elas só não parecem próprias para andar de vassoura.

\- Viu como você estaria em desvantagem?

Martha encarou Snape:

\- Você não me protegeria?

Ele disse:

\- Claro que sim, mas você é uma mulher inteligente, que tem condição de se defender sozinha.

\- Eu não tive muita sorte com Eddie.

\- Bom, ele foi embora, não foi? - Snape nem ficou vermelho, ele trazia Eddie transfigurado dentro do bolso o tempo todo. - De uma forma ou de outra, você se defendeu dele como pôde. Mas você não pode se defender de um feitiço.

\- Sev - ela chegou perto dele -, eu não tenho mais ninguém no mundo. Não tenho muitos amigos e minha família toda morreu. Nada me prende aqui. Se eu não voltar nunca, ninguém vai sentir minha falta.

\- O Sr. Winthrop discordaria de você. Ele aprecia muito seu trabalho.

\- É, eu sentiria falta dele. E dos seus amigos também, se quer saber. Você também vai sentir a falta deles, né?

Snape empalideceu. Isso não lhe passara pela cabeça. Como ele daria essa notícia aos McTaggart?

\- Ah - ela notou. - Vejo que você não tinha pensado nisso.

\- Realmente - ele admitiu. - Eu disse que a situação é complicada.

Martha disse, de repente parecendo preocupada:

\- Sev, por favor, não me entenda mal. Eu não quero pressioná-lo. Não tome nada do que eu falei como uma forma de pressão. Eu só quero que saiba como eu me sinto. É só isso.

\- Eu também não queria que houvesse mal-entendidos - disse ele. - Eu temo por você, Martha. Você não me conhece direito. Eu acho que você sofreria por minha causa. E não estou nem falando sobre eu magoá-la, o que eu jamais faria de modo consciente. Mas as pessoas... não gostam muito de mim. Podem descontar em você. Eu odiaria se isso acontecesse.

\- E elas não poderiam também ficar ressentidas porque eu não tenho poderes mágicos?

Snape pensou em seus alunos sonserinos e colegas de sangue puro.

\- Sim, alguns podem, mas não todos. Há muitas pessoas que têm origem trouxa.

Ela estreitou os olhos, irritada:

\- Vocês não podiam ter escolhido uma palavra mais simpática? Quem sabe uma que não existisse?

Snape sorriu pela simplicidade dela:

\- Desculpe, mas não há muita coisa que eu possa fazer. Eu... acho melhor voltar para casa.

\- Mas já? - Martha pareceu magoada. - Não vai jantar?

\- Eu... preciso pensar. Por favor, Martha, eu não quero magoá-la. E você teve trabalho de preparar o jantar. Desculpe por isso, mas... eu tenho que ir.

Ela olhou para a pia e disse:

\- Tudo bem. A coruja já comeu a maior parte do queijo, mesmo. Não se preocupe com isso, Sev. Aliás, eu queria perguntar: você quer que eu te chame de outra coisa?

Snape a encarou:

\- Depois de todo esse tempo, você acha que eu me importo com o que você me chama?

\- Não, eu quero saber de que nome você prefere ser chamado - Ela pareceu constrangida - Desculpe nunca ter perguntado.

\- Meu nome é Severo.

Martha sorriu e o abraçou:

\- E eu gosto de chamá-lo de meu amor. Mas já que pediu, eu vou passar a chamá-lo de Severo.

\- Obrigado. Agora eu realmente devo ir.

\- Vá com cuidado - Ela o beijou - Amanhã a gente se vê na loja.

\- Boa noite.

Ele deixou o prédio dela com grande dificuldade. Aliás, foi tão difícil sair do prédio dela que ele voltou imediatamente, tomou-a nos braços e levou-a para o quarto. De lá, só saiu na manhã seguinte, com uma decisão tomada.


	13. Vivendo com as decisões

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 13

__

Capítulo 13

Vivendo com as decisões

\- Sr. Winthrop, o senhor tem um minuto?

\- Claro, Sev. Alguma coisa o preocupa?

\- Sim, senhor. Lamento informar que meu povo mandou notícias.

\- Ah, isso significa que você terá que voltar.

\- Precisamente.

\- E isso vai ser logo?

\- Receio que sim. Claro, eu estou disposto a ficar mais uma semana até que o senhor encontre os substitutos.

Dean Winthrop riu-se:

\- O quê? Você acha que são precisos dois para substituí-lo? Sev, eu sei que você é bom, mas não é tão bom assim.

\- Bem, senhor, o que eu realmente queria dizer é que... bem, Martha e eu...

\- Eu sei que vocês estão namorando, e eu acho isso até bonito... Ei! Você não vai me dizer o que eu acho que você vai me dizer, vai?

Snape procurou não fazer careta:

\- Eu receio que sim. Ela vem comigo.

\- Bom, isso me deixa feliz por um lado. Vocês pretendem se casar?

\- Não imediatamente. Já deverá ser uma façanha conseguir que meu pessoal aceite Martha. Na verdade, se eu tivesse juízo, não a levaria comigo.

\- Ah, Sev, quem tem juízo não se casa. Continue assim: não pense muito, e aí vocês se casarão em breve, eu acredito. Não pense que não tenho observado vocês dois - Winthrop bateu com uma mão nas costas de Sev - Eu espero que vocês sejam muito felizes. Os dois merecem.

\- Obrigado, senhor.

\- E você me deixa com um problema. Onde vou encontrar alguém capaz de deixar tudo em ordem como ela em tão pouco tempo?

\- Er... Se o senhor não se importar com aparência exterior, eu tenho uma sugestão nesse sentido. Mas eu precisaria falar com a pessoa, eu ainda não comentei com ela.

\- De quem estamos falando? Alguém que eu conheço?

\- Sim, senhor. McTaggart.

\- Aquele homem? Acha que ele é organizado?

\- Não, o senhor me entendeu errado. Eu estava me referindo a Madame Edna McTaggart. Uma mulher impressionante.

\- Hum - Winthrop pareceu pensar - Eu me lembro dela. Ela é meio pesadinha.

\- Mas garanto que é capaz de subir nas escadas dos ingredientes. E eu posso sugerir que ela passe uns dois dias com Martha, para conhecer a loja e como as coisas funcionam aqui. O que o senhor acha da idéia?

Winthrop pareceu considerar:

\- Acho que não custa tentar. O máximo que pode acontecer é eu ter que procurar outro alguém, o que eu já tenho que fazer de qualquer jeito. Ah, você se incomoda se eu trouxer alguém para acompanhá-lo no serviço?

\- Já tem alguém em vista para meu posto?

\- Quando você me disse que poderia ir embora a qualquer momento, achei melhor dar uma sondagem por aí. Tem um garoto que acabou de sair de uma escola de farmácia perto de Surrey que está procurando emprego na área.

\- Hum, se ele estiver disposto a agüentar um velho professor ensebado...

\- Professor? - Winthrop se espantou - É isso que você faz? Dá aula?

\- Num internato.

\- Agora entendo porque você fugiu.

\- Realmente.

Os dois se entreolharam e caíram na risada. Do outro cômodo, na recepção, Martha se entusiasmou. Tudo parecia correr bem. Mas falar com os McTaggart era uma outra coisa.

\- Sev? - Brian parecia preocupado quando Snape entrou em casa. - Tá tudo bem, cara? Você anda com uma lata...

\- Na verdade, não está bem, Brian. Podemos conversar?

\- Claro, mano broda. Para isso que serve a família. Pó mandá.

Snape disse:

\- Eu recebi notícias de meu pessoal.

\- Lá do lugar de onde você veio? - Snape assentiu. - Boas notícias?

\- Eles me querem de volta.

\- Então tá tudo limpo? Digo, lá com eles, entre vocês? Ou eles continuam pegando no seu pé? Sabe, eu posso falar com o Mordida de Cobra, e ele dá um jeito neles! Eu pedindo, ele nem cobra e ainda some com os corpos!

Snape apressou-se a dizer:

\- Não será necessário, os problemas aparentemente foram sanados. Agora está tudo em ordem.

\- Sev, então você vai embora?

\- Lamento dizer que sim.

\- Pô, cara. Vou sentir sua falta.

\- Eu também vou sentir muita falta de vocês todos.

\- Bom... Você quer voltar?

\- Lá é o meu lugar.

\- Aqui tu é de casa, Sev. Pode ficar quanto tempo quiser. Não precisa voltar se não quiser.

\- Entendo isso. Você não faz idéia quanto isso é importante para mim, Brian.

\- Ah, que é isso. Você é da família, Sev. - O sorriso dele caiu. - Pequerrucho vai ficar arrasado. Ele te adora, sabia?

Snape estremeceu, sentindo outra coisa estranha no estômago. Ele continuava odiando crianças, mas Billy... bom, Billy era diferente.

\- Billy é uma criança sem igual.

\- Sev, o que você vai fazer com Martha? Já decidiu?

\- Sim. Vou levá-la comigo.

\- É mesmo? Que maneiro! E vocês vão se amarrar?

\- Ainda não sei. Não falamos sobre isso.

\- Ah, mas vocês estão praticamente noivos. Que romântico! E seu povo? O que ele disseram sobre Martha?

\- Eles não sabem ainda. Acho que será uma surpresa e tanto.

\- Cara, que arraso! Você volta com a mulher a tiracolo!

\- E eu queria falar sobre isso com você. Sabe, de uma vez só, o sr. Winthrop ficou sem dois empregados. Ele vai precisar substituí-los.

\- Pô, vocês deixaram a lojinha sem gente! Saindo os dois ao mesmo tempo! Coitado do Dean! ehehehehe! As coisas que o amor faz!

\- Pois é, mas eu estive pensando. Será que Edna se interessaria num emprego fixo de mais ou menos seis horas por dia?

\- Ih, Sev, sei lá. Minha bruzundunga cozinha bem, e tudo, mas ela não entende dessas ervas medicinais. Um chazinho ou outro até que vai, mas...

Snape explicou:

\- Não, Brian. Eu estou dizendo para o lugar de Martha. Atendendo clientes, verificando estoques, talvez ajudando nos livros de contabilidade. Esse tipo de coisa. Será que ela gostaria disso?

\- O quê? Dar mais um lugar para ela arrumar e mandar? Winthrop não deve bater bem da cachola! A Edna vai tomar conta do pedaço rapidinho! Eheheh!

Os dois se riram por um tempo, e Snape disse:

\- Bom, eu achei que ela serviria para o cargo. E o dinheiro viria a calhar.

Brian finalmente disse:

\- Olha, eu vou falar com ela. Acho que ela vai topar na hora, esse é o que é o problema. Aquela mulher adora mandar nos outros - Ele olhou para Snape. - E a grana realmente vai cair bem. Valeu, mano.

\- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, já que vocês nunca me deixaram pagar pela minha estadia.

\- Você vai embora quando?

\- Calculo que em uma semana estejamos prontos para partir.

\- Legal. A gente tem tempo para um bota-fora. Mas vê se não some, hein? Manda notícias.

\- Você sabe que eu vou para longe, Brian. A comunicação é difícil.

\- Manda um e-mail - provocou Brian, rindo de Snape - Brincadeira. Eu sei que você não mexe num computador nem para salvar sua vida!

\- Eu posso mandar cartas.

\- Ih, que maneiro! Cartas! Deixa o endereço que eu vou ver se escrevo.

\- Er... Eu vou voltar a dar aulas num internato, então eu vou dar o endereço da escola. Basta colocar no correio. Não precisa nem selo.

\- É mesmo? Sem selo? Que baita! Assim eu vou escrever bastante.

\- Eu odiaria perder contato com vocês. E Martha e eu poderemos visitar vocês no fim de ano, se o diretor me permitir sair.

\- Então tá fechado! Natal com Sevvie! Vai ser divertido.

\- Com certeza - Snape colocou a mão no bolso e de lá retirou um pequeno objeto - Eu gostaria de lhe dar isso. Para vocês se lembrarem de mim.

\- Ah, Sev. Não precisa - Ele olhou o objeto - O que é isso?

\- Uma cegonha de prata. A cegonha é a árvore símbolo dos refugiados. Era como eu me sentia quando estava aqui. Essa é uma ave muito especial para mim.

\- Que legal, Sev. O Billy vai querer brincar com isso.

\- Não tem problema. Só não deixe que ele leve a cegonha desta casa. Dizem que uma cegonha de prata só traz sorte se for mantida na sua casa.

\- Ah, que bacana, isso. Fica frio que vamos dar um bom trato nela.

\- Posso dar uma recomendação? Jamais ferva esse objeto. Eu sei que dizem que fervendo a prata ela fica brilhante, mas acredite em mim, você não vai querer fazer isso com essa cegonha.

\- Então tá. Tá na lata que isso é uma coisa muito especial para você. Não é herança de família ou alguma coisa assim, é?

\- Não, mas ele abriu novas perspectivas na minha vida. Por isso eu o prezo tanto.

\- Então, tá, cara. Escuta, você já jantou?

\- Não. Tô sem fome. Estou... ansioso. Não sei se Martha será aceita pelos meus pares.

\- Fica frio, que tudo vai dar certo. Confia nisso, Sev. Qualquer coisa que a gente puder ajudar, é só falar, mano.

\- Muito obrigado, Brian. Você é uma pessoa excepcional.

\- Ih, assim eu vou chorar e vou ficar vazando todo, Sev! Pára com isso. Deixa eu falar com a Edna. Ela vai ter um ataque.

Palavras proféticas.

Edna McTaggart não só teve um ataque de alegria, como também de tristeza. Alegria pelo novo emprego e tristeza por saber que Snape iria voltar para sua terra. Billy passou o resto da semana agarrado ao mestre de Poções toda vez que o via. Snape decidiu que se ele ficasse o resto da vida sem ver Bob Esponja, seria cedo demais.

Alvo mandou uma coruja para saber se Snape teria alguma previsão de quando poderia voltar. Snape respondeu dizendo que iria voltar no fim de semana, e traria um hóspede. Apenas isso. E sorriu sarcasticamente. O bode velho provavelmente ficaria tão surpreso que Snape até temia por um ataque apoplético.

Os dias seguintes foram de preparação e frenesi. Snape descobriu que nem todos os jovens recém-saídos da escola eram tão idiotas quanto ele sempre acreditou. O candidato a seu posto possuía razoável talento para a manipulação de ervas trouxas. Claro, se o rapaz sequer ousasse tentar entrar num de seus laboratórios de poções levaria uma azaração tão rápido que jamais saberia exatamente o atingiu.

Edna McTaggart, como Brian previra, estava mais do que dentro de seu elemento. Em pouco tempo, já começou a querer arrumar a loja todinha. Ela gostou muito das vantagens adicionais: iria trabalhar perto de casa, com tempo para pegar o Pequerrucho e preparar jantar. A renda fixa certamente melhoraria muito a condição geral da família.

Martha ia recebendo as informações sobre Hogwarts e o mundo bruxo em doses homeopáticas e ficava maravilhada. Ela ficou um pouco assustada ao saber sobre Voldemort, e a guerra do Bem e do Mal, especialmente devido ao papel de Snape de espião. Ela temia pela segurança dele.

Nos dias que antecederam à partida deles, porém, ela começara a ficar nervosa. Principalmente, ela temia não ser aceita pelos bruxos e bruxas. Tudo parecia tão desconhecido para ela que ela começou a ter crises de ansiedade. Numa dessas, ela andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, fazendo uma lista do que ela iria levar.

\- Talvez isso tudo seja um erro, Sev - ela dizia. - Isso não vai dar certo.

\- Você só está nervosa, meu amor. Eu não espero que as coisas sejam fáceis, mas em Hogwarts você estará segura, e teremos tempo para vencer as resistências.

Ela se abraçou a ele:

\- Oh, Severo. Eu acho que estou mesmo nervosa. Mas... eu nunca saí de Londres. E tudo me parece tão novo.

\- Eu estarei com você. Vamos enfrentar tudo juntos. Agora, que tal pensar em coisas práticas? Por exemplo, existe alguma coisa que você queira levar?

\- Bom, eu esperava poder levar objetos pessoais, mas eu não tenho como pagar uma mudança.

\- Encolheremos o que você quiser levar e levaremos conosco.

\- Encolher?

\- Sim, fazer com que as coisas fiquem menores e depois podemos até colocar nos bolsos. Afinal, você vai precisar de alguma mobília. Vou requisitar os aposentos ao lado dos meus e faremos uma reforma nas masmorras.

\- Você quer levar... móveis no bolso?

\- Não, estou perguntando se tem algum móvel que você queira levar. Com mágica, vai ser possível.

\- Oh, eu tenho muito com o que me acostumar.

\- Com certeza. Agora eu vou levar você até um lugar muito especial.

\- Especial?

\- Beco Diagonal, o lugar bruxo em Londres. Vamos fazer roupas para você na Madame Malkin Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões.

\- Vou precisar de roupas novas?

\- Sim. Você vai ver que os bruxos se vestem de maneira um pouco diferente das pessoas não-mágicas.

\- Oh, Severo. Eu não sei se posso pagar roupas novas.

\- O que me faz lembrar que teremos que passar no banco e trocar seu dinheiro.

\- Por dinheiro de bruxo?

\- Sim. Seria bom também comprarmos as passagens de trem para o fim de semana. Pegaremos o Expresso Hogwarts. Se der tempo, ainda no Beco Diagonal, quero que você prove a cerveja amanteigada. Acho que você vai adorar - Ele se ergueu - Então, está pronta?

Martha sorriu para ele.

\- Nós vamos fazer isso, não vamos?

\- Claro que vamos. É muita coisa, mas eu acho que vai dar tempo.

\- Não, digo... _isso_. Eu e você, juntos, no mundo dos bruxos.

Ele a puxou contra si:

\- Eu mal posso esperar. Jamais pensei que estaria tão ansioso por volta a ensinar aqueles idiotinhas mimados.

Ela suspirou e afundou a cabeça debaixo do queixo dele:

\- Eu sinto que vai ser muito excitante.

\- Então podemos ir ao Beco Diagonal? Você vai gostar do lugar. É muito melhor do que aquele brechó.

Martha riu, separando-se dele para pegar sua bolsa:

\- Então vamos. Estou louca para finalmente entrar no mundo bruxo.

Snape pegou seu casaco:

\- Ah, tem uma outra coisa que você provavelmente não conhece: quadribol.

\- Não, nunca ouvi falar. O que é isso?

Eles saíram do apartamento, Snape dizendo:

\- Eu lhe explico no caminho para o Caldeirão Furado.

\- Ah, que nome interessante. Toda vez que você me fala das coisas de seu mundo, você vem com palavras e nomes tão diferentes...!

\- Não, Martha. Agora ele é nosso mundo. E eu quero que você o tome de assalto.

\- Eu só quero que fiquemos juntos, Severo.

\- Esse seu desejo, meu amor, já está realizado. Agora que você aceitou ficar comigo, eu não vou deixar que nada me separe de você. Palavra de bruxo.

Eles se beijaram e saíram para a rua. Juntos dariam o primeiro passo no mundo bruxo. Era uma apresentação aos bruxos e um começo verdadeiro para os dois.

As emoções estavam apenas no início.

  
****

Fim

(por enquanto)

**PARTE DOIS A CAMINHO!**


End file.
